Stand Back
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Elizabeth Reyes is new to Smallville. Just tranferred from British Columbia. Befriending Clark, Chloe and Lana she starts to finally feel welcomed. Then, one night she is attacked by a beast...but it's no ordinary dog...
1. Bad Dog

STAND BACK

CHAPTER ONE- BAD DOG.

"Clark, there's going to be a new student coming here to Smallville High," said Chloe Sullivan as she jogged up to him. He was standing by the lockers getting one of his text books out.

"Oh really? When is he or she supposed to arrive?" Clark Kent asked as he turned to her and closed his locker. "And how'd you find out?"

Clarks green eyes always made Chloe melt.

"Today during Science I think," Chloe said finally able to find her voice. "This is a small town." She added with a grin.

Her blond hair was spiked outwards in layers. She was dressed in jeans and a white tank top.

"Great," Clark said.

He has wavy, thick dark brown hair, almost black and green eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a green tee shirt. His backpack was over his left shoulder.

Lana Lang came up to them shortly. Chloe felt herself bristle. She liked Lana but yet she didn't. She knew Clark always carried a torch for her, even though she and Clark were more than best friends now. They were dating.

Lana's dark brown eyes landed on Chloe. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was dressed in a floral sun dress.

"I heard there's going to be a new student here," Lana said.

"Yeah. They're supposed to arrive during Science class," Chloe said indifferently.

Lana nodded. "I'll see you two at lunch then,"

With that, Lana headed off down the hall.

Clark put his arm around Chloe's shoulders and they began walking down the hall after Lana.

"You need to relax," Clark said with a smile on his face. "I'm with _you_."

Chloe didn't respond immediately.

"I know. I'm trying," she said looking up at Clark with a smile. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze.

They entered their Science class. Clark was sitting next to his best friend Pete. Lana was sitting behind them and on the other side of the classroom and Chloe was sitting behind Clark.

Their teachers, Miss Allison Travis stepped into the classroom with a girl dressed in jeans, a navy tank top and a white hooded jogging jacket over it that zippered up the front. She had shoulder length light auburn hair and green eyes. She had her backpack over one shoulder and she looked nervous.

"Class, this is our new student," the teacher said. "Her name is Elizabeth Reyes."

Clark gave Elizabeth a friendly smile. She returned it.

"She transferred here from Vancouver, British Columbia. I hope you will all make her feel welcomed. Please take a seat,"

Elizabeth walked around the desk where Chloe and Keith were sitting and sat behind them beside Chloe.

Clark turned around.

"Hi! I'm Chloe Sullivan," Chloe said brightly turning to Elizabeth.. "And this is Clark Kent."

"Hi," Clark said softly.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth Reyes," Elizabeth said.

"Why don't you hang out with us? We'll show you around," Chloe said cheerfully.

"That would be great thanks," Elizabeth said beaming.

Mrs. Travis began the lesson.

When the class was over, Chloe, Clark and Elizabeth began heading down the corridor to go to lunch. There were a group of jocks standing by the lockers talking. One of them caught sight of Elizabeth.

"It's the hick!" he cried.

All of them turned around.

"Do you sleep in the barn? Or in a stall?" another one asked.

That set the group off laughing hysterically. Elizabeth's eyes began filling with anger and tears. Chloe put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

Clark narrowed his eyes at them. "Leave her alone Eric," he said firmly.

"Back off Kent," Eric Edwards said stepping up to Clark and he got right in his face. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Actually it does," Clark said. "She's my friend. Back off."

Eric hesitated for a moment, and then backed away.

"You're lucky," Eric said to Elizabeth as the group began walking away and jostled Elizabeth purposefully to the point her books fell from her arms.

Clark went over to Elizabeth and Chloe. He crouched down to help Elizabeth pick up her books.

"You okay?" he asked looking at her with concern.

"Yeah. I'm used to hearing that," Elizabeth said sadly as Clark handed her her English textbook, Math and History. "They think that living in Vancouver, British Columbia is like living in the country. I mean it is, but I live in the town. The outskirts are the country."

Chloe looked upset. "That's horrible,"

"Don't worry. They won't be bothering you anymore," Clark said.

"I appreciate it," Elizabeth said gratefully.

They went to lunch.

When school was over, Clark invited Chloe and Elizabeth over to his house to hang out. Elizabeth was introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Mrs. Kent just loved her.

Then, they went out to the barn and climbed up to the loft where Clark hangs out. All three of them curled up on furniture and just relaxed.

"What does your father do?" Chloe asked.

She and Elizabeth were curled up on a couch while Clark was stretched out on a hammock facing the girls.

"Oh. He isn't around," Elizabeth said suddenly sounding sad. "He was killed 2 years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Clark said looking stricken.

"Thanks. It's just me and my mom now," Elizabeth continued. "But my dad was into construction."

Chloe nodded.

Just then, they heard someone coming up the stairs. Elizabeth stiffened and became alert.

"I think it's your other friend, Clark, Elizabeth replied. "Lex."

Sure enough, Lex Luthor stepped into view.

"Hey Lex," Clark said giving Elizabeth a quizzical look before he got up off the hammock and went over to his friend.

"Hi Clark, Chloe," Lex said nodding to Chloe, and then his eyes landed on Elizabeth. "Who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Elizabeth Reyes," Clark said. "She the new student at Smallville high. She came from Vancouver."

Lex extended his hand. Elizabeth stood up and shook it. Lex was the richest person in Smallville. He was the same ages as Clark and Chloe but he was bald and had blue eyes. Lex was dressed in black slacks and a pale blue satin shirt.

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said as she started to blush slightly.

Chloe caught Clarks' eye and he winked at her.

"So how do you like Smallville so far?" Lex asked Elizabeth.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Chloe was having a hard time keeping a straight face. She could tell Lex liked Elizabeth right away. Clark was also fighting the urge to break into a grin but was losing the battle.

"It's great. Definitely different from Vancouver. I hope my mom and I stay here," Elizabeth said blissfully.

"I hope so too," Lex said then moved his eyes onto Clark. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Clark's smile immediately vanished from his face as Lex pulled Clark aside.

"I think Lex likes you," Chloe said to Elizabeth grinning.

"Really? How can you tell?" Elizabeth asked.

"We've known Lex for a while. I can tell," Chloe said.

"I think he's cute too," Elizabeth said shyly.

"If I know Clark, he's seen it too and he'll get Lex to ask you," Chloe said.

"You two are best friends right?" Elizabeth inquired not seeing Lex cast a glance at her every few minutes as he talked with Clark toward the back of the loft so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Yeah and a little more," Chloe said grinning broadly. "We're dating."

Chloe and Elizabeth giggled.

At that moment, Lex and Clark came back over.

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked looking concerned.

"Everything's fine," Clark assured her.

Elizabeth relaxed.

"How do you get to school?" Clark asked curiously.

"Oh. I walk," Elizabeth said sounding a bit embarrassed. "We live on Escrow Street in a colonial style house."

"Escrow Street? That's about a mile walk to the high school," Lex said stunned.

"We don't have a car yet. Things are a bit off because we just moved here. We're still unpacking," Elizabeth said.

Chloe shook her head.

"How about if I pick you up each morning?" Lex asked suddenly.

Again Chloe and Clark winked at each other.

"That would be really nice of you, but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," Elizabeth said looking flattered.

"It's no inconvenience at all," Lex said. "I'll pick you up at 7:30."

Elizabeth was shocked but she smiled and nodded.

"I'd better go now. See you all later," Lex said and gave Elizabeth a smile before heading back the stairs to the loft.

Chloe couldn't keep it in anymore. She giggled.

"Yes I definitely think Lex has a crush on you," she giggled.

"I believe so too," Clark said grinning. "He's a good guy."

"I can tell," Elizabeth said smiling too. "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"What? Why? You're so pretty!" Chloe said shocked.

Elizabeth shrugged and blushed again at the same time.

"I don't know. No one has really showed interest in me that way,"

"I find that hard to believe," Clark said.

Chloe checked her watch. "Whoops, I'd better go. I'll see you two tomorrow,"

Chloe gave Elizabeth a hug which, Elizabeth was completely taken by surprise and she gave Clark a kiss before leaving as well.

"I'd better be going as well," Elizabeth said standing up.

"Sure," Clark said also standing up. "Can I ask you something?"

Clark was standing directly in front of Elizabeth.

"Sure," she replied.

"How'd you know it was Lex coming up the stairs?" Clark asked.

"Oh. It's just one of my gifts I guess," Elizabeth replied. "I can sense things."

"Oh. Okay," Clark said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Clark said smiling. "Dress nicely. Lex might actually ask you to marry him."

Elizabeth laughed and blushed.

"Bye Clark. Thanks for sticking up for me today," Elizabeth said.

"No problem," Clark said gently patting her on the shoulder.

Elizabeth turned and left the loft.

Elizabeth began walking home. There was a path that cut through a small section of woods. It was now 7:00. Her mom would probably worry where she was all this time, but once she told her she found some nice friends to hang out with, her mom wouldn't worry as much.

It was only seven o'clock, but the woods were already dark and shadows shifted. Elizabeth shivered and zippered her jacket up more. The air had picked up a chill suddenly.

Elizabeth's sneakers crunched over dead leaves and twigs. Just then, she heard a noise behind her.

She froze. Twigs snapped from somewhere behind her.

"Hello? Who's there?" Elizabeth called.

No answer.

Another twig snapped. Elizabeth was getting frightened now.

She heard something growling.

_Probably just a dog_, Elizabeth thought.

She continued to walk, but quickened her steps. It seemed whatever was following her also quickened its steps. Suddenly, a huge hairy beast leaped onto her blindsiding her.

She landed on her back. The beast was on top of her. The eyes were yellow and it had a long snout with white canines and incisors. It looked like a wolf, but there were no wolves in Kansas, plus the size of this thing was huge. Not a normal wolfs size.

It was black and had some frightening human qualities about it.

Suddenly, the wolf jumped on her again and began tearing into her flesh.

She was screaming and felt the blood flowing. It was mauling her. The pain was horrendous.

She was sure she was going to die.

Just then, the beast howled in pain. Slipping in and out of consciousness, she caught a glimpse of the beast on fire as it tore back into the woods.

Someone was hovering above her. She caught a glimpse of the person.

"Clark," she moaned before passing out.

When Elizabeth came to, she was in Smallville Trauma Center. Her vision was blurry for a moment then cleared. Sitting around her bed was Clark, Chloe, her mom, the Kents and Lex.

"Elizabeth!" her mom cried happily as she came over to the bed and threw her arms around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's mom looked exactly like her. Only her hair was chin length. They were often confused a sisters. Her mom was dressed in black jeans and a pink shirt. Worry and fear creased her expression.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her mom back.

A heart monitor was hooked up to her as well as an IV in her left hand which dripped gently.

Elizabeth went to move, but pain shot up her entire body.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked confused. "The last thing I remember was this huge dog attacking me."

"Clark found you," Chloe said.

"How'd he know where I was?" Elizabeth asked moving her eyes onto Clark.

"You forgot your notebook," Clark explained holding up Elizabeth's green spiral notebook. "That path is the only way to get from my house to yours cutting through the woods. I was hurrying to catch up."

"Thank God you found her," Mrs. Reyes said with pure gratefulness as she gave Clark a hug. Clark seemed a bit embarrassed but flattered all the same.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Kent asked softly.

His flannel plaid shirt was tucked into his jeans.

"Like I've been hit with a bus," Elizabeth moaned.

"We'd better go. Get better okay?" Mrs. Kent said as she gave Elizabeth's shoulder a gentle squeeze before she and Mr. Kent left the hospital room. "Clark you can stay for a bit."

Lex sat down on the other side of Elizabeth's bed and leaned forward, clasping his hands.

"It was a miracle Clark found me. Had he not, I don't know what that thing would've done," Elizabeth said as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so grateful toward you."

Clark just smiled and playfully leaned over the footboard of the bed and grabbed her shin.

"It was nothing. I was helping out a friend," he said grinning.

Lex put a hand on Elizabeth's arm.

"The main thing is that you are okay. The doctors say nothing internal was damaged. The wounds should heal in time,"

Elizabeth moved her eyes onto Lex.

"Thank Heavens," Elizabeth said.

Clark, Lex and Chloe stayed until 8 then Chloe and Clark had to leave. They promised Elizabeth to come and see her in the morning. Lex however, remained.

"Don't you have to go? I'm not trying to push you out or anything," Elizabeth said surprised.

"No. There's no one back at the house waiting for me. My father's away again doing business for LuthorCorp," Lex replied.

"I appreciate you staying," Elizabeth smiled before she drifted off into sleep.

She dreamed that a wolf was in bed in replace of her and turned and clamped its jaws on Lex's throat. She screamed.


	2. Changing

STAND BACK

CHAPTER TWO-CHANGING

Elizabeth woke up screaming. Lex had started to doze off as well and nearly fell off his chair when Elizabeth screamed. He gently grabbed her shoulders and sat on the side of the bed.

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?" he demanded.

Elizabeth just burst into tears and slumped forward into Lex's arms. She buried her face into his chest.

"I had the most horrible dream!" Elizabeth sobbed. "I dreamed that a wolf attacked you."

"Easy Elizabeth," Lex said soothingly. "It was just a dream."

"It seemed so real," Elizabeth said.

She pulled back from the embrace. Lex kept his hands on her shoulders. Elizabeth felt heat creeping into her cheeks.

_He really was so cute and caring even though I just met him yesterday. _Elizabeth thought.

"You're going to be just fine," Lex said reassuringly.

Elizabeth nodded and laid back against the bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she drifted off to sleep again.

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke to find Lex talking with the doctors.

He glanced at her and saw that she was awake.

"The doctors want to check your wounds," he replied. "I'll be right back."

Lex left the room.

The doctors came over and carefully checked Elizabeth's wounds on her abdomen, chest and shoulder.

"Good Lord," the doctor said her eyes wide. "These wounds are practically healed!"

Another doctor came over and examined them.

"You're right," the other doctor said. "It's a miracle but you're fit to go home. Just take a few days off from school."

Elizabeth beamed.

Lex came back in the room shortly.

"The wounds have healed and they said I can go home," Elizabeth told him happily.

Lex was grinning.

About an hour later, Mrs. Reyes was called and she signed Elizabeth out of the hospital. Lex drove them home in his Mercedes Benz.

Mrs. Reyes got out of the car first.

"Elizabeth? Would you like to join me for dinner Friday? This way it will give you a week to relax and take it easy." Lex said turning to Elizabeth in the back seat. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30."

"I'd love to," Elizabeth beamed. "You got it."

"Great," Lex said.

Elizabeth gave him a smile before she too climbed out of the car. Mrs. Reyes led Elizabeth into the house.

That night Elizabeth began going over what happened in her mind. The creature was attacking her, trying to maul her to death. How on earth did it suddenly catch on fire? She knew the reason why Clark had been there, but it didn't explain how the creature caught on fire. Deciding not to worry about it, Elizabeth climbed into bed and began thinking of Lex.

Smiling to herself, she eventually drifted off to sleep.

She awoke around midnight sweating and feeling a sharp pain shoot through her body. She tossed and turned in bed. Mrs. Reyes checked on her and turned on the light. She put a cool hand on Elizabeth's forehead.

"You're burning up," Mrs. Reyes said alarmed as she ran and got Elizabeth Tylenol and a cool rag.

Mrs. Reyes kept an eye on her all night. In the morning, Elizabeth seemed perfectly fine.

Elizabeth woke up to see her mother sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"You had a fever during the night and you were tossing and turning. How do you feel? Do you want to stay home from school today? I could have Chloe or Clark to get your homework for you," Mrs. Reyes said.

"I feel great, mom. Never better," Elizabeth replied smiling at her.

"Okay, if you're sure," Mrs. Reyes said.

She gave her daughter a kiss before leaving the room. Elizabeth climbed out of bed surprised at just how great she felt.

She pulled on a blue and white floral print skirt that reached her knees, a white V-necked poplin shirt and black Mary Jane shoes with a slight heel.

She tied a white sweater around her waist and grabbed her school bag. It was 7:30. Lex would be picking her up.

She jogged down stairs.

"Wait! You need breakfast!" Mrs. Reyes cried as she pushed a Pop Tart into Elizabeth's hand.

"See you later mom," Elizabeth said smiling as she left the house and stood on the front porch.

Shortly, Lex's silver Porche pulled up in front of the house. Lex leaned over the passenger side seat and opened the door for her. Elizabeth slid onto the leather seat and closed her door.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Lex asked turning to her.

"Wonderful," Elizabeth grinned.

Lex put the car in drive and they headed to Smallville High.

Chloe gave Clark a big grin when they saw Lex pull up in front of the school with Elizabeth in the passenger seat.

"Keep an eye on her for me," Lex said to Clark.

"You got it," Clark smiled.

Lex pulled away.

"So how do you feel?" Clark asked gently as he draped each arm over Chloe's and Elizabeth's shoulders as they walked into school.

"Wonderful," Elizabeth said.

"Didn't the doctor ask you to take it easy or something? I mean you were pretty badly attacked," Chloe said.

"Nope. They checked the wounds. I'm perfectly fine," Elizabeth said.

They entered the school and headed to Biology class.

Mrs. Travis was late.

"I hope Mrs. Travis is okay," Chloe said leaning forward and prodding Clark in the back.

Clark turned around and so did Pete.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Clark asked.

"You never know," Elizabeth said. "Sometimes teachers get sick."

Just then, a new teacher came into the room. Everyone snapped to attention.

"Good afternoon," the teacher said smiling.

She was pretty with shoulder length dark blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a red sweater. Her hair was pulled back into a braid. She had almost angelic features and her eyes scanned each student.

"I'm Mrs. Reynolds. Mrs. Travis is sick today. She was in an accident yesterday," Mrs. Reynolds said.

"What sort of accident?" a girl asked.

Mrs. Reynolds hesitated for a minute before answering. "She was burnt in an accident. Today, we're going to learn about frogs and dissect them,"

Elizabeth froze.

_She was burnt? In what kind of accident? Cooking?_ Elizabeth thought. _That beast was on fire yesterday. Could it…Nah. That's impossible._

Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts and tried to concentrate on dissecting the frog that she and Chloe were sharing.

But Elizabeth couldn't help but sense that something was eerie and not right with the story Mrs. Reynolds told.

"Are you alright?" Chloe whispered leaning toward Elizabeth. "You seemed distracted."

"I-I'm fine," Elizabeth stammered. "I just can't get how gross this is."

_I hate lying to her or any of them but I can't tell them what I'm thinking. They'd think I was nuts_, Elizabeth thought.

"Oh I know," Chloe said satisfied with Elizabeth's answer. "I'd rather be learning about plants and insects compared to this."

Clark turned around in his seat to talk to Elizabeth for a moment, but Mrs. Reynolds spied him.

"Please turn back around in your seat," Mrs. Reynolds replied sternly.

"I need to ask her something," Clark replied.

"No talking during the lesson," she replied swiftly.

Elizabeth felt anger boiling in her.

"What is it Clark?" Elizabeth asked completely ignoring Mrs. Reynolds comment.

Clark looked at Elizabeth in amazement. Even Chloe and Pete were stunned.

"I said 'No talking during the lesson young lady'," Mrs. Reynolds replied firmly.

"Mrs. Travis let's us talk during the lesson," Chloe said.

"Well, I'm not Mrs. Travis," the teacher replied coldly.

"And we're thankful for that," Elizabeth replied stiffly as she slowly stood up, her palms face down on the edge of the desk. Her hair fell forward framing her eyes.

As Clark studied Elizabeth's face, he noticed an arc of jaundice around Elizabeth's iris and pupil.

He sat, bewildered and completely stunned at her behavior. He didn't have a problem following the new teachers' rules. What was Liz doing?

"What did you want to ask me Clark?" Elizabeth asked turning her eyes onto Clark.

"Um," Clark stammered. "It's not that…"

Clark's voice trailed off as Mrs. Reynolds grabbed Clarks shoulder.

"I warned you about talking," she snapped.

Elizabeth had leaped over her desk and landed in front of Mrs. Reynolds. She slowly stood up as if showing her full height.

"Leave him alone," Elizabeth growled.

Clark was stunned as he looked at her. She almost appeared in-human.

"March yourself down to the principals office," Mrs. Reynolds said to Clark ignoring Elizabeth.

Just as Clark was about to take a step, Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"Don't move," Elizabeth said.

"Young lady, you are treading on thin ice! Both of you I want to head to the principals office," Mrs. Reynolds replied.

Chloe and Pete were watching them in anticipation.

Elizabeth seemed to hesitate.

"Fine," she grumbled.

She and Clark began leaving the classroom and they headed down the hall.

"Elizabeth…what were you thinking?" Clark asked as they turned a corner to head to the office.

To his surprise, Elizabeth was now shaking…not from anger, but from fear.

He gently pulled her aside.

"What's going on?" he asked peering at her.

"Oh Clark. I don't know! That wasn't me in that classroom! Something is happening to me that I don't understand," Elizabeth said her lower lip trembling. "If I tell anyone they might think I'm nuts."

"Try me," Clark said.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and told him everything.

Including how the beast caught on fire mysteriously.

Clark listened patiently. He wasn't sure if he should tell Elizabeth that he was the one who set the monster on fire with his eyes, or dismiss it. But she knew what she saw even though she was half unconscious.

"Maybe it was a hallucination?" Clark suggested casually.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I felt the heat. It was no hallucination,"

"Plus, doesn't it seem odd that the monster was on fire and now Mrs. Travis was burned in an accident?" Elizabeth asked.

"It does," Clark said. "But I think we're jumping to conclusions."

Elizabeth sighed. "Then what's happening to me?"

Clark hesitated. "I think it's all the stress of moving to a new state and everything,"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and once again, Clark saw that arc of jaundice around her pupil and iris.

"I thought you would be different. I sensed you were. But I was wrong," Elizabeth said coldly as she stormed completely out of the school leaving Clark in the hallway.

Immediately Clark felt guilty. She was right. He was different but in more ways than she knew. But he felt bad for not believing her.

He took off after her.

Elizabeth reached the curb before a sharp pain shot through her skull. She cried out and clamped her hands over her ears and was doubled over.

The afternoon sunlight shone brightly but the image of the street blurred before her eyes. Her ears seemed clogged and she was scared that she had gone deaf. Her whole body felt as if it was going to explode.

She dropped to her knees.

Clark came up behind her.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he dropped to his knees beside her and grabbed her shoulders.

Then, her ears seemed to unclog. She could hear everything. Clark's watch's' hands ticking softly, a conversation that was going on in a bus stop 3 blocks away, Clark's heart beating and the bell ringing inside of school signaling school was over.

Her eyes focused and she could see the littlest movement. She also realized her sense of smell was sharper as well.

She shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Clark repeated anxiously.

"Yeah…fine," Elizabeth said wobbly. "Can I stay with you tonight? My mom is going to be working late. She found a job in town but it has long hours. I forgot to tell you. I don't feel like being alone."

"Absolutely," Clark said.

He looked up and saw his father approaching the school in the red Ford pickup.

Mr. Kent pulled up in front of Clark and Elizabeth.

"Is she alright?" Mr. Kent asked worriedly as he leaned over the passenger side seat and opened the door.

"She's staying with us tonight. Her mom won't be back until late and she didn't feel like being alone. Is that okay?" Clark asked as Elizabeth slid onto the seat and then slid next to Mr. Kent allowing Clark to climb in. She was in the middle.

"Absolutely," Mr. Kent said as he started the pickup and they pulled away from the curb.

During the ride back to the Kent farm, Elizabeth's eyes began getting heavy. She rested her head against Clark's shoulder and drifted off to sleep enjoying the gentle rocking motion of the truck.

When she woke up, she was in a guest bedroom. She easily climbed out of bed and opened the door. She was in the Kent house. She headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Mrs. Kent was just setting the table for dinner.

She looked up and smiled brightly at Elizabeth.

"Hi! Have a good nap?" she asked Elizabeth kindly.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" Elizabeth asked sitting down at the table.

"Since 4 this afternoon. It's now 6," Mrs. Kent replied.

Mrs. Kent carefully scrutinized the girl.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? Maybe that animal gave you some kind of disease,"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm feeling much better now. Maybe Clark's right. Maybe it is the stress of moving,"

Mrs. Kent smiled. "Well you're more than welcomed here,"

Elizabeth grinned.

Just then, the back screen door banged open and Clark and Mr. Kent came into the house pulling off heavy work gloves.

"Hey. You're awake," Clark said relieved as he dropped his gloves on the table and sat down beside Elizabeth at the table.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Kent asked.

"Great," Elizabeth grinned.

"Sure?"

"Sure,"

"Well, I'm starved!" Mr. Kent said as they all took a seat and began helping themselves to dinner.

That night, Elizabeth stood in front of the window. A gentle breeze fluttered the curtains. A full moon hung in the almost midnight sky. She felt herself smiling and her eyes changed into the jaundice color. She dropped to her hands and knees. Black fur began sprouting all over her body; her chest expanded straining the material of her shirt; her hands and feet stretched into paws with long black claws where the fingernails and toenails should be. Her ears grew and tapered off into points; her nose and jaw pulled forward into a snout and white canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. A long tail grew from the base of her spine. Her legs bent into haunches. Elizabeth was gone. All that was in place now was a black wolf.


	3. The First Attack

STAND BACK

CHAPTER Three-THE FIRST ATTACK

Clark heard a 'thud' coming from the guest bedroom where Elizabeth was staying.

He carefully pushed the covers off of him and got to his feet. He padded out into the hallway and stood in front of the door that led into the guest bedroom.

He knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth?" he called.

No reply.

He thought he heard a muffled growl or something.

"Elizabeth? Is everything okay?" he asked again.

Still no reply.

Suddenly, something huge and hairy broke through the door causing Clark to be thrown back against the wall.

The door was broken into two planks. Clark scooted back against the wall and stared at the thing that was sitting on its haunches watching him with jaundice eyes.

It was a black wolf. But one of the biggest wolves Clark had ever seen.

It had to weigh about 200 pounds and the paws looked like the size of human hands.

It just sat there, staring at him with those eyes. In the cast of the silver moonlight from the window behind the wolf, the eyes seemed to glow like gold coins. It just sat there watching him.

"Elizabeth?" Clark called again looking over the wolf to the room.

There was no sign of Elizabeth in the room.

"What's going on?" Mr. Kent's voice suddenly came from the other end of the hallway. "I heard a crash."

Mrs. Kent appeared beside her husband and then they froze when they spied the wolf.

"Clark…" Mrs. Kent began slowly.

"It's okay mom," Clark said. "It's not hurting me."

The wolf got to all fours and then took several steps closer to Clark. Mrs. Kent grabbed Mr. Kent's arm in fear as they kept their eyes on the wolf and Clark.

The wolf's face was right in front of Clark's.

Clark didn't move but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mr. Kent slowly reaching for a broken piece of door.

"Dad, no," Clark said.

The wolfs head snapped toward Mr. Kent.

It rolled up the top lip of its snout exposing white canines and incisors and let out a low warning growl.

Mr. Kent slowly dropped the piece of broken wood door and then the wolf turned and tore down the hallway, jumping cleanly out of the window at the end of it.

Glass showered the ground outside and the wolf took off galloping down the driveway.

About two miles down from the Kent residence, Mrs. Reynolds was lounging in her living room watching TV.

Her little white Scottish Terrier Willie was yapping at the door.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Reynolds asked irritably.

She was just getting into this romance novel and she hated to be bothered during it.

The dog continued to yap.

"What? You want out?" Mrs. Reynolds asked putting the book down.

She got up off the couch and opened the front door. The dog took off into the darkness.

There was a doggie door so he could get back in when he was finished doing business.

Mrs. Reynolds sat back on the couch and picked up her novel again and began reading it.

About a half an hour later, Willie still hadn't returned and she was getting worried now.

"Willie?" Mrs. Reynolds called as she closed the book and got to her feet.

The flap to the doggie door arose and the white terrier just came into the house before collapsing to its side.

Mrs. Reynolds dropped to her knees beside the door. Blood stained the collar of the dog. The dogs' neck had been broken. Something had dropped the dogs' body back in the house.

At that moment, something jumped through the living room window. Mrs. Reynolds screamed and leapt to her feet. The animal was huge and it was a wolf.

_There are no wolves here in Smallville_, she thought before the panic and terror set in.

The wolf shook its body sending small shards of glass all over like a dog shaking off water.

Then, it looked at her and pulled back the purple lips exposing white canines and incisors. It snarled at her. The ears were pinned out sideways. The jaundice eyes were locked on her.

She took off running up the stairs and she could hear the animal behind her.

She frantically tore down the hallway and ran into a closet. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

Outside, wind howled loudly and it began to rain. Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the house momentarily. She could hear the rain hammering against the glass. She heard the animal go by the door.

After a few moments, she slowly pressed her ear against the door to listen in case she heard the wolf.

3 seconds later, something thrust its head through the door and clamped its jaws around Mrs. Reynolds head.

Mrs. Reynolds scream was cut short as she felt the wolf's jaws clamp down harder on her skull and the pressure was instant. Blackness swallowed her up.

Elizabeth woke up in the morning. She realized that she was nude and in front of the Kent residence. She frantically looked around for something to cover herself with. If Clark or Mr. Kent found her, well that would be totally embarrassing. Plus she had no idea how she got outside and in this condition.

Luckily, Mrs. Kent was taking out the garbage and spied her.

"Elizabeth!" she cried as she rushed over to her.

Her red hair caught the sunlight.

Immediately, Mrs. Kent pulled off her sweater and pulled it tightly around Elizabeth as she led her back into the house.

Mrs. Kent got Elizabeth a nightgown and quickly pulled it on her. Mrs. Kent sat her down on the couch.

"Mom? Did…" Clark's voice floated downstairs and he appeared at the foot of the staircase.

"Elizabeth!" he cried as he came over to her and hugged her. "We were worried! What happened last night and why is there blood on your chin? Are you hurt?"

"Take it easy, Clark," Mrs. Kent said gently.

Clark sat down beside Elizabeth but kept his arm around her shoulder.

Mr. Kent appeared shortly.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" he demanded.

Elizabeth nodded. "I think so. How'd I get outside and without clothes?"

Clark felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

"You don't remember?" Mrs. Kent asked gently.

"No. The last thing I remember was staring out the window at the beautiful full moon," Elizabeth said shaking her head.

Clark gently touched Elizabeth's chin.

"You're wounded?" he asked wiping the blood off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"No. I don't know whose blood it is," Elizabeth said looking terrified. "Am I going nuts?"

Mr. Kent sighed and sat down across from them.

"I don't think so. I think you're as sane as anyone here," he replied.

"Then what's happening to me?" Elizabeth asked as tears formed.

"I have an idea," Mr. Kent replied.

Clark, Elizabeth and Mrs. Kent's eyes were glued to Mr. Kent.

"Have you heard of werewolves?" he began slowly.

"Werewolves?" Clark asked. "But they don't exist…right?"

"I'm afraid they do son," Mr. Kent said gravely. "And I have a feeling that beast that attacked her was the cause of it. The only thing is…who is the original werewolf?"

"Dad, I can't believe a _werewolf _is responsible for this," Clark said.

"Believe it," Mr. Kent said. "Because that's what's happening here. Isn't it odd that she was attacked by a wolf of some sort and then on a _full moon _something happens to her and she doesn't remember anything but the moon?"

Clark and Mrs. Kent exchanged glances.

"I think I might've killed someone," Elizabeth said as the tears began streaming down her cheeks. "If that wasn't my blood…then whose was it?"

They were silent.

"Listen. We won't tell anyone about this. Each full moon you're going to have to be chained in the barn," Mr. Kent said. "Right Clark? You won't tell Chloe or Lana or Pete?"

"Pete knows about the other situation," Clark said meaningfully. "I don't see why he wouldn't keep this."

"This is different, Clark," Mr. Kent said. "This is more dangerous."

Clark looked at Elizabeth. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me,"

Elizabeth smiled gratefully.

"What about my mom?" she asked fearfully.

"I'll call her and tell her you're staying with us," Mrs. Kent said. "Don't worry."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"How do I stop this?"

"We've got to find the original werewolf and kill it," Mr. Kent replied.

"What about silver?" Clark asked.

"That is a myth. Silver might not work all the time," Mr. Kent said. "We need the meteor rocks."

Clark looked at his father puzzled.

"It will destroy the wolf. Elizabeth, I'm afraid I'm going to have to use you as a guinea pig for a moment," Mr. Kent said.

Elizabeth looked at him bewildered as he got up and left the living room. He returned shortly with a small old antique box. He opened it. Inside it were small glowing green rocks.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's body went limp and she slumped into Mrs. Kent in pain. Like Clark when he gets near the rocks, her veins seemed to glow green and grow bigger as if they would explode. Clark too slid off the couch. Immediately, Mr. Kent snapped the box shut.

"Clark? Are you okay? Sorry son," Mr. Kent said apologetically as he helped Clark back on the couch.

"It's okay Dad," Clark replied.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Mr. Kent asked as he placed the box on the table.

"Yeah. What are those? I felt like my whole body was going to explode," she asked and then looked at Clark. "And how come it affected him too?"

The Kents looked at each other. They hesitated.

Clark was the first one to speak.

"We kind of owe it to her," Clark replied. "After all, we know her secret. She should at least be told ours."

Mr. Kent and Mrs. Kent exchanged looks.

"I trust her," Clark continued. "Like I trust Pete."

"I don't know…" Mr. Kent said biting his bottom lip.

"Mr. Kent," Elizabeth said slowly. "I can tell you are good people…Clark especially. I trust you with this horrible thing I'm cursed with. I can guarantee that I know what it is like to have secret. Why would I tell anyone about a secret that you are carrying?"

Clark looked at his father. Mrs. Kent smiled.

"I think we can trust her," Mrs. Kent said softly. "She's right. What would she gain if she told anyone about Clark? She might risk telling about her own secret."

Mr. Kent sighed. "Fine,"

Clark looked at Elizabeth.

"Those were meteor rocks from the shower that fell several years ago," Clark began. "They are made of something that makes me sick because I have special powers."

"Powers?" Elizabeth asked tilting her head.

Clark knew he was going to have to show her.

He got up and went into the kitchen. He came back with a long steak knife.

He sat back down beside Elizabeth and pressed the tip of the knife blade into his palm.

Elizabeth looked terrified at first, but when the blade bent back leaving no mark whatsoever on Clark's palm, the terror turned to amazement.

Elizabeth took Clark's palm and held it in her own. The skin was smooth. No scratch or anything.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"It's one of my powers," Clark said as he looked at a piece of paper sitting on the coffee table.

It burst into flames. Mr. Kent jumped up and tossed the flaming paper into the sink and turned water on it.

"I can also start fire with my eyes, see through buildings and I'm learning to fly," Clark replied. "Oh. And I can run faster than a bullet."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide. "Am I the only person you told?"

"No. Clark's best friend Pete also knows," Mr. Kent said.

Clark studied Elizabeth.

"Are you okay with this information?" Mrs. Kent asked gently.

"Yeah. I'm just grateful that no one will find out what I am," Elizabeth said. "I appreciate everything…but what about my mom? I can't go home. Suppose I change and hurt her or…"

"We'll let her know that you're best friends with Chloe and you're going to be staying with her for a while until we can figure out who the original wolf is," Mr. Kent said. "But it is best if you stay here with us. You could be chained in the barn."

Elizabeth nodded. "I just couldn't live with myself if I found out that I killed my own mother,"

At the thought, Elizabeth swallowed and felt a faint glimmer of tears forming.

Clark put his arm around her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine,"

Elizabeth smiled and gently slumped against Clark.

Suddenly, realization formed on her face.

"What is it?" Mrs. Kent asked leaning forward.

"The wolf…when it attacked me…it was on fire. That was you wasn't it?" Elizabeth asked turning to Clark.

Clark nodded.

Suddenly, Elizabeth threw her arms around him.

"If it weren't for you, I might be dead right now," she said hugging him tightly.

Clark smiled and hugged her back tightly.

Elizabeth felt really close to Clark. Not because he saved her life, but there was something else…more like an understanding between them. He had a secret of his own and Elizabeth now had a secret of her own.

When they pulled apart, Elizabeth was slightly flustered.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so grateful,"

"Don't apologize," Mr. Kent said smiling. "You're sort of part of the Kent family of odd balls."

Everyone laughed good-naturedly.

Mrs. Kent called Elizabeth's mother and told her. Liz's mom sounded so happy that Elizabeth made friends and it was perfectly fine that Elizabeth wanted to stay with Chloe.

Of course, Mrs. Kent called Chloe and told her that Elizabeth was staying with them and if Liz's mom called to let them know.

Chloe was a bit suspicious at first but when Mrs. Kent assured her that nothing was going to happen between Liz and Clark, Chloe calmed down.

"She really loves you huh?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Clark smiled. "Yeah,"

Elizabeth smiled back hoping that she could have what Clark and Chloe had with Lex.

The next day at school, everyone was talking about some accident.

Clark and Elizabeth entered school and met up with Chloe, Pete and Lana by the lockers.

"What's going on? What's the buzz?" Clark asked giving Chloe a quick squeeze.

"Didn't you hear?" Pete asked.

"Hear what?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Mrs. Reynolds was killed," Lana said seriously turning to Clark and Elizabeth.

"How?"

"Her head was crushed by something. They found two puncture wounds on either side of her head as if some kind of animal crushed her skull,"


	4. The Date

STAND BACK

CHAPTER FOUR-THE DATE

Elizabeth and Clark exchanged looks.

"Wow. Do they know what killed her?" Clark asked casually.

"No. From the extent of the wounds it could've been a bear, but there aren't really bears here in Kansas," Chloe said. "Elizabeth? How are you feeling?"

"Better," Elizabeth grinned.

Chloe grinned and wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and began walking down the hall corridor with her.

Elizabeth stopped walking for a moment and turned around.

"Oh and Lana? Easy on the perfume. It's smothering," Elizabeth added before turning her back and walked away with Chloe.

Clark had to force himself not to smile. Even Pete was hiding a grin.

"How does she know I have perfume on?" Lana asked.

"Um, she can smell it? Just like we can," Pete replied.

"I swear there's something odd about her," Lana replied watching as Elizabeth and Chloe entered the Math classroom down the hall.

"There's nothing odd about her," Clark said firmly. "She's just a nice girl. Why don't you give her a chance?"

"You certainly are buddy buddy with her," Lana said stiffly. "Chloe told me she's staying at your place."

Clark easily glanced behind Lana. Elizabeth was watching them and no doubt could hear them clear as a bell.

"She's staying with us because she's scared to go through those woods again. After all, she was attacked there remember?" Clark said.

"Right," Lana said sarcastically. "Some big dog attacks her and suddenly she's afraid of some bad doggie."

Clark could see Elizabeth getting angry. He lightly shook his head, signaling Liz not to act or do anything. It was taking Elizabeth all the willpower not to run down the hall and tear Lana's head off.

"Just leave her alone," Clark said angrily.

He brushed past her and headed downstairs to Science. Pete just glared at Lana before following Clark.

Lana turned around and found Elizabeth glaring at her from the end of the hall before she headed into the Math classroom.

"I can't believe Lana," Elizabeth said outraged as she and Chloe worked on the day's problems together. The teacher, Mr. Wilson, allowed the students to talk and to help each other out. He was actually pretty cool and a lot of the kids liked him.

"Lana is just jealous," Chloe replied. "Because I'm with Clark. Clark told me he cares about Lana but just as a good friend."

"So that's what's got Lana all miffed off," Elizabeth said.

"Don't pay any attention to her," Chloe replied.

It still hurt Elizabeth to hear Lana say that she was afraid of some bad doggie. But it wasn't a dog. It was something much worse.

She knew she couldn't tell Chloe the truth but she could talk to Clark later on.

"So, I hear you have a date with Lex," Chloe grinned.

Elizabeth grinned too.

"Yeah. Tomorrow,"

"I hope you have a great time," Chloe said. "Hey! Why don't we double date!"

"That would be great!" Elizabeth said happily.

_This way if anything odd happens, Clark would be there. _Elizabeth thought.

They continued their lesson.

After school, Clark, Chloe and Elizabeth waited outside of school for Mr. Kent to pick them up. They were going to work on a science project that Ms. Davis assigned them. They had to find out what sort of metamorphosis took place with a butterfly. They had to study one and document changes.

Luckily, the school gave them a butterfly in the cocoon stages. It would take a few days for the butterfly to emerge.

Just then, a silver Mercedes convertible pulled up in front of the school. Lex opened the driver's side door and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Lex," Clark said brightly.

"Hey Clark," Lex said. "Are you ready for our date tonight?"

He turned to Elizabeth.

"Absolutely," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, Lex," Chloe said suddenly. "I suggested that we go on a double date. Would that be okay?"

Lex broke into a grin.

"That would be fine,"

Clark looked at Chloe questioningly, but Chloe jabbed him in the ribs. Clark cringed for a moment before smiling at Lex also.

"I'll see you later," Lex said giving Elizabeth a wink before climbing back into the Mercedes.

Chloe and Elizabeth both grinned at each other as the car pulled away from the curb.

Shortly after that, the Kents red pickup came into view.

Mr. Kent opened the passenger side door and allowed Chloe and Elizabeth to climb in.

"I'll get in back," Clark said as he hopped into the bed of the pickup and slid open the little window behind the driver and passenger.

"If Clark gets bad we could always throw him a dog leash," Chloe said laughing.

Clark playfully smacked Chloe on the shoulder.

"Behave you three," Mr. Kent said looking stern, but his lip twitched.

He started the car and then they went to pull away when Lana stepped over to the truck.

"Hi Lana," Clark said.

"Hi," Lana said.

Her eyes moved onto Elizabeth.

"I hear you're going on a date with Lex Luthor," she said.

Chloe was sitting in the middle of Elizabeth and Mr. Kent. Elizabeth was in the passenger seat.

Elizabeth crossed her arms on top of the window pane and rested her chin on them. The window had been rolled down all the way.

"So?" Elizabeth asked smoothly.

Chloe and Clark were listening intently.

"I just thought that Lex would be into someone his own age," Lana replied.

Elizabeth leaned out of the window until Lana and her face were inches apart.

"Maybe he wants someone different for a change. Not a stuck up, snooty minx who likes to hurt people's feelings," Elizabeth said breaking into a smug grin. "Besides, what business is it of yours who Lex dates? It's not like he was dating you to begin with."

Lana's eyes shifted to Clark, who was sitting in the bed of the pickup watching everything.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Lana asked him.

"Actually, I am, Lana," Clark said shifting his weight. "She's right. "Why do you care who's dating Lex?"

Elizabeth could tell Lana was stung, but she didn't care. Lana was a snoot. While in Math class, Chloe told her how Lana hurt Clark in so many ways and she didn't seem to care about his feelings.

That wasn't right. Elizabeth hated Lana now even more when she tried to tell her how Lex should date. He was a grown man and had the right to date whomever he wanted.

Lana just nodded and Liz could see a faint glimmer of tears in Lana's dark brown eyes. Elizabeth sat back against the passenger seat.

"Have a nice day," Elizabeth smiled sweetly to Lana.

Mr. Kent started the pickup and pulled away from the curb leaving Lana standing there.

"What's gotten into her?" Mr. Kent mused as he turned left onto Evan's Road.

"We don't know," Chloe replied. "She doesn't seem to like Elizabeth for some reason."

"I can't imagine why," Mr. Kent said. "Liz is such a sweet girl."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said blushing.

"You love to blush huh?" Clark asked grinning.

"I just get embarrassed easily and I always blush with compliments," Elizabeth replied looking back at him and grinning too.

"That's perfectly fine," Chloe said. "I tend to blush too."

"When?" Clark asked her good-naturedly. "I've never seen you blush."

"That's because I'm not telling you what makes me blush," Chloe grinned. "But I will tell Elizabeth."

Chloe leaned close to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear, "Clark in swimming trunks,"

Both girls got into a giggling fit.

"I think we're being outnumbered," Mr. Kent said laughing.

"Not exactly," Clark said as he too, started laughing. "Two men against two girls. I think we should feel uncomfortable because they talk about us."

"Men?" Chloe snorted. "Where? The only man I see is Mr. Kent."

"That sounded so wrong on many levels," Elizabeth said bursting into laughter.

Chloe frowned for a moment then she burst into laughter too.

"Hallelujah it's raining men!" Elizabeth sang.

Chloe giggled even further.

Mr. Kent and Clark were beside themselves with amusement and they too were laughing along with the girls.

When they reached the Kent farm, the girls were still giggling when they entered the house.

Mrs. Kent was preparing lunch for them.

"What are you two laughing about?" she asked with a grin on their faces.

"Apparently seeing one man is enough to set them off like time bombs," Clark grinned.

Mrs. Kent looked confused.

Chloe managed to calm down long enough to explain to Mrs. Kent what they were laughing about.

When she heard it, she too laughed.

"See son, now we're out numbered," Mr. Kent grinned at Clark.

Finally, they managed to calm down and they began eating tuna sandwiches that Mrs. Kent made.

"These are delish," Elizabeth said.

"Really? Thanks," Mrs. Kent said pleased.

Chloe began explaining Lana's behavior to Mrs. Kent.

Mrs. Kent sighed.

"I don't know what's gotten into her. She was so sweet,"

They were just as stumped.

After lunch, they began working on their science project.

Around 6:00, Chloe left to get dressed for the date. Clark was upstairs getting ready also.

Elizabeth found Mrs. Kent in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Kent? I don't have anything nice to wear tonight," she said, looking embarrassed.

Realization formed on Mrs. Kents face.

"Oh dear,"

Then, she broke into a smile. "I have something that should fit you,"

"I don't want to take anything," Elizabeth said.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Kent said grabbing Elizabeth's hand and pulling her into the den. "I'm giving this to you."

She led her over to a wicker cedar chest and opened it. She shifted through some curtains and then pulled out a box tied with a blue ribbon. She opened it and inside was the most beautiful white dress.

It had spaghetti shoulder straps with gentle embroidery around the neckline. It looked like it was made of satin.

"It's beautiful!" Elizabeth gushed as she gently touched it.

"Come on," Mrs. Kent grinned. "I'll help you get ready."

She ushered Elizabeth upstairs and began helping her get ready.

Promptly at 6:30, Lex arrived.

Chloe was waiting downstairs with Clark. Chloe had on a cute sundress and Clark was in slacks and a shirt.

"So where are we going?" Clark asked Lex.

"Sunmaza's Restaurant," Lex replied.

"Italian…yum," Chloe said eagerly.

Lex grinned.

Mrs. Kent came down with a huge grin on her face.

Then, Elizabeth followed.

Clark's jaw dropped and so did Lex's.

The white dress fit Elizabeth perfectly and her hair was curly. Mrs. Kent had also applied a light touch of makeup.

Elizabeth grinned at Chloe, who winked back knowingly at her before she stood beside Lex.

"You look nice," Lex said smiling.

"Thanks. Are we ready?" Elizabeth asked.

Clark recovered and nodded.

"Have fun kids," Mr. Kent smiled.

They headed out of the house.

Elizabeth glanced up at the sky. A quarter of a moon began to appear faintly. Elizabeth felt that familiar sharp pain shoot across her abdomen. She cried out and doubled over.

"Are you alright?" Lex demanded standing beside her.

Clark caught Elizabeth's eye. He knew what had happened.

"Yeah. I'm just hungry," Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at Lex.

"Why don't you go with Lex and I'll go with Elizabeth? This way if anything happens I can always drop her back at home," Clark suggested to Chloe.

Chloe nodded and grinned. Lex led Chloe over to his Porsche. Clark led Elizabeth over to the red pickup. They climbed in and followed behind Lex and Chloe.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"I felt that pain again like I was going to change," Elizabeth said. "But it's not a full moon."

"Just be aware okay? If you feel you're going to change, then say 'I'm not feeling well'. It's subtle and Lex won't know anything is seriously wrong," Clark replied.

Elizabeth nodded.

They arrived at the restaurant and Lex had already made arrangements. They were led to their table and sat down.

Lex was sitting beside Elizabeth and Chloe and Clark were across from them.

The waiter came and took their orders.

"So, tell me," Lex said turning to Elizabeth. You like Smallville so far?"

Elizabeth nearly choked on her soda. "Yes. It's lovely here and everyone is so kind to me,"

Chloe beamed.

Lex and Elizabeth talked more until their food came. Clark could see Lex really liked her and was glad. Lex was a good guy and he deserved someone nice. But there was the issue of Elizabeth being a werewolf. Clark didn't know how Lex would react if and God-forbid found out about it.

Clark checked his watch. It was nine o'clock.

Elizabeth suddenly cried out again and grabbed the edge of the table. Clark quickly glanced out the window.

The moon was only half full. What was going on?

"I'm not feeling well," Elizabeth said and Clark knew that signal.

"Lex? I think I should take Liz home," Clark said quickly.

"Nonsense…I'll take her," Lex said looking concerned.

Clark saw the nails start to grow. Elizabeth looked like she was trying to control it and to Clark's surprise, she managed to.

"I just get these weird pains every once and a while," Elizabeth explained to Lex with a smile. "I'm okay now."

"Sure?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Clark looked at Elizabeth. She leaned forward and so did Clark so that their faces were inches apart.

"I was able to control it," Elizabeth said. "Maybe I can control when I want to change?"

"Maybe…but if it happens again, we've got to go,"

Elizabeth nodded and leaned back.

The rest of the evening went smoothly.

Back at the Kent farm, Elizabeth was chained up in the barn after she told Mr. Kent what had almost happened on the date.

As a precaution, she was put in the barn. The moonlight spilled in from the twin wood doors and Elizabeth began changing.

The wolf broke free of the chains and raised its head to the ceiling and howled. It knew who it wanted to kill next. It took off breaking through the twin wood doors of the barn and down the driveway keeping out of sight.


	5. Joyride

STAND BACK

CHAPTER FIVE-JOYRIDE

Lana took her chestnut gelding out for a joyride around ten o'clock. She didn't live far from the stable.

The half a full moon hung in a midnight blue sky with stars twinkling merrily.

The horses' hooves thudded over the hard grassy ground. She slowed the horse into a canter now. She had been galloping, enjoying the freedom.

The night air took on a chill and the horses' breath came out in little puffs of steam from his nostrils.

All Lana could hear were the gentle snorts coming from the horse.

Lana shifted her weight in the western saddle and adjusted her grip on the reins.

She then slowed the horse down to a walk. The horses' ears flicked back and forth listening to the surroundings.

A light mist began creeping along the surface of the ground creating eerie shadows in the wooded area where she rode behind the stable.

The night was peaceful. Crickets chirped noisily.

About 10 minutes later, the horse suddenly stopped in his tracks slightly forcing Lana to lean forward in the saddle. The horses' ears were pricked forward and he wasn't moving.

"Joe? What's wrong boy?" Lana asked rubbing the horses' neck.

She was startled to feel the horse so tense and rigid.

The crickets suddenly stopped chirping and it was getting unnerving to Lana now.

"Come on boy," Lana said gently kicking the horse in the side to urge him forward. "Let's head back."

The horse would not move an inch.

Suddenly, a long and strange howl rose up from the wooded area. The mist looked like it was moving and she couldn't see anything.

At this, the horses' ears flattened back and he began fidgeting sideways.

"Easy boy," Lana said in a soothing tone but she too herself felt frightened. "It's probably just a dog."

Something moved in the corner of her eye and the horse now did a complete 180 degree turn facing the other way.

The horse began really getting spooked and the whites of his eyes were showing.

He pranced sideways and threw up his head.

Then, a pair of glowing jaundice eyes came from the wooded area.

The horse whinnied and reared up. Lana held on for dear life and once she got the horse to calm down, she urged it to gallop back toward the stable.

Feeling safer, Lana looked over her shoulder.

She saw the animal now. It was a huge wolf or dog. It was gaining on her too.

"Go boy!" she yelled to the horse.

The horse picked up more speed and so did the wolf.

Suddenly, something jumped on the back of the horse.

The horse whinnied in pain and the horse flipped to his side on the ground. Lana's leg was caught underneath the horse. The horse struggled to get up but the wolf snarled and clamped its huge jaws on the horses' neck. After a few moments, the horse stopped struggling and lay motionless.

Lana struggled to get her leg out from under the horse, but the horse weighed over 1000 pounds.

The wolf turned to her with a blood stained muzzle. It laid back its ears and snarled, showing Lana the full set of teeth in its jaws. The canines and incisors were long and red.

The next thing Lana knew, it jumped on her.

She screamed but her scream was cut off short when the beast clamped its jaws around her throat, crushing her windpipe and digging those sharp teeth into her neck.

Chloe was washing the dishes in the kitchen when she saw a huge shape dart across her lawn. It looked like a huge dog.

It disappeared in a group of hedges. Chloe shrugged and went back to the dishes.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up in the barn. She pulled on the set of clothes Mrs. Kent left for her. She headed into the Kent house.

"Morning," Clark said brightly as he and Mrs. Kent set the table for breakfast.

"Morning," Elizabeth said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Kent asked.

She and Clark watched Elizabeth intently.

"I think I escaped last night," Elizabeth said raising her eyes to meet Clarks.

"Why? What makes you think that?" Clark asked sitting down beside her.

"I woke up not chained," Elizabeth said flatly.

Clark and Mrs. Kent exchanged worried looks.

"Do you remember anything?" Mrs. Kent asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Nothing,"

She began getting upset.

"What if I killed my mom or someone?" she asked as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I already killed Mrs. Reynolds."

"We don't know that," Clark said firmly. "It could be something as simple as a bear or wild dog."

"I'm the wild dog," Elizabeth muttered as she crossed her arms on the table and buried her face into them. She began sobbing.

Clark put his arms around her comfortingly and gave her a hug.

Just then, Mr. Kent came into the kitchen.

"I have some bad news, Clark," he said gravely.

Clark looked up at his father.

"What is it dad?"

Mr. Kent took a deep breath. "I just got word that there was another attack last night at the Smallville stables,"

Clark snapped to attention.

"Smallville stables? That's where Lana rides,"

There was silence before Mr. Kent continued.

"She was attacked last night by some kind of dog. The horse was killed as well,"

At that, Elizabeth's head popped up.

"You see? I'm killing people!" she cried.

"No…" Clark said.

"I can't be around here anymore! Suppose I hurt or kill one of you? Or even my mother!" Elizabeth screamed as she began backing up toward the front door.

"Elizabeth! The bite radius of this animal was too big to be yours! This animal looked to be 400 pounds! We guessed your weight at 200! It couldn't've been you," Mr. Kent said.

"It doesn't matter!" Elizabeth sobbed hysterically. "If I hurt you or my mom…"

Clark jumped up and gently grabbed Elizabeth's wrists.

"I know it wasn't you," Clark said peering into her eyes.

"How?" Elizabeth sobbed. "How do you know?"

"Because I know," Clark said firmly. "Don't forget…we still have the original wolf out there. More than likely he or she is doing the killing."

Elizabeth seemed to calm down a bit but not much.

"Have some breakfast and calm down," Mrs. Kent said as she gently took Elizabeth and sat her down at the table.

It sunk in what happened to Lana and he slumped down in his own seat beside Elizabeth.

"I'm so sorry son," Mr. Kent said gently as he too sat down.

Clark was just silent.

He knew it wasn't Elizabeth. There was just this nagging feeling in his gut that it wasn't Elizabeth doing the attacks.

At school, Chloe met up with Elizabeth and Clark.

"I'm so sorry about Lana," Chloe said gently to Clark.

"Thanks, Chloe," Clark said quietly.

"You know I saw some kind of dog last night," Chloe said.

"Dog?" Clark asked.

Elizabeth listened intently.

"Yeah. It was dark but the thing looked like it weighed 400 pounds! Almost like a bear!" Chloe said shivering.

Clark looked at Elizabeth.

She looked somewhat relieved but Clark could see she was still upset.

Clark gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they all headed off to class.

After school, they met in the loft in the barn at the Kent farm. Elizabeth was sitting on the floor, Chloe was curled up on the chair and Clark was stretched out on the couch.

Someone was coming up the stairs.

"Lex," Elizabeth said promptly and without emotion.

Lex appeared and gave Clark a hug.

"Sorry to hear about Lana," he said gently.

"Thanks," Clark said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to offer condolences and to see how Liz is doing," Lex said as he sat down on the couch. Elizabeth was sitting at his feet doing homework.

"How are you feeling Liz?" Lex asked.

"Okay I guess," Elizabeth replied as she turned around and looked at him.

Lex looked from Clark to Elizabeth.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"We're just in shock over Lana," Chloe said. Tears began forming in her eyes.

Clark sat down beside Chloe and put his arms around her.

Lex gently touched Elizabeth's chin.

Elizabeth wanted to tell him to stay away from her. She wanted to badly to tell him everything but she knew that would scare him off and she really liked him a lot.

But she couldn't tell him without revealing the truth.

That might be better than killing him in wolf form. She would probably lose him, but that was better than hurting him literally or even killing him.

"Chloe? Clark? Can I please talk to Lex alone?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Sure," Chloe said as she and Clark left the loft.

Elizabeth climbed up onto the couch and stared directly at Lex.

Lex was watching her intently.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have s-something to tell you," Elizabeth stammered.

Lex waited patiently.

"Remember when I was attacked in the woods?"

Lex nodded.

"Well, that wasn't an ordinary dog…it was a werewolf. I've changed,"

Lex stared at her for a moment before replying.

"Are you saying that you're a werewolf?" he asked slowly.

Elizabeth nodded. "I know it sounds crazy but it's true. Please stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you,"

Lex didn't reply.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Lex asked.

"I'm afraid not," Elizabeth said.

Lex jumped to his feet.

"Does anyone else know?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You're the first I've told. I don't want to hurt you,"

"Sure. But you've killed two people probably," Lex said.

Elizabeth's eyes swelled with tears.

"I really liked you. I guess I was wrong," Lex said as he left the loft leaving Elizabeth sobbing.

Chloe and Clark came back up.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

Elizabeth just raised her eyes to Clark.

Immediately, Clark knew what had happened.

"Chloe? I've got talk to Liz. I will see you tomorrow?"

Chloe nodded and gave Liz a curious and sympathetic look before leaving.

Clark sat down beside Elizabeth.

"Did you tell him you were a werewolf?" Clark demanded.

"Yes…but I didn't tell him about you. I told him he was the first person I told,"

Clark relaxed. She was a good person and he knew he made the right decision in telling her his secret.

Elizabeth just sobbed and slumped into Clark's arms.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him for you," Clark said gently.

Elizabeth didn't reply. She just pulled back from his embrace and left the loft, heading back into the house.

Clark left the loft also and headed over to Lex's house.

"Clark, I don't want to talk about it," Lex said when Clark had stepped into Lex's office.

"Lex, she really likes you! She was completely devastated! She told you something secret because she didn't want you to find out when it was too late," Clark said.

"Too late? When would that be?" Lex asked pouring himself some wine.

"When you're dead," Clark replied bluntly. "She doesn't want to hurt you. That's why she told you so you'd stay away. But she also thought that maybe you'd try and support her."

Lex turned around mid sip.

"Do you know how bizarre that sounds? A werewolf? Werewolves don't exist," Lex replied. "How was I supposed to support her when I don't even believe in werewolves and what she was saying?"

"Fine. You don't believe in werewolves…but believe in Elizabeth for once," Clark replied briskly as he turned and left the Luthor Mansion.

As Clark drove home, it was around 10 o'clock. There was a crescent moon out.

Suddenly, something jumped onto the hood of the red pickup. Clark slammed on the brake.

It was a huge wolf. Clark realized that it wasn't Elizabeth. This wolf had reddish type fur. When Elizabeth changed, she had black. Plus, this wolf was equivalent to a bear.

The wolf snarled and thrusted its head through the windshield, trying to get at Clark. Clark fought it off. Realization formed on Clark's face as he saw singe marks around the wolf's eyes, muzzle and shoulder blades. Singe marks from fire.

This was the original wolf that had attacked Elizabeth.

Clark hit the accelerator. The truck lurched forward. The wolf slid off the hood and both twin headlights were locked on the wolf in a spotlight momentarily before Clark felt the pickup truck bump over the body of the wolf. The wolf rolled under the wheels.

Clark glanced into the rear view mirror at the wolf. It wasn't moving.

Clark continued home without a backward glance.

When he arrived home, he found Elizabeth changed into the wolf.

She was just sitting outside the barn. Her head was low and her ears were flat sideways.

"Elizabeth?" Clark asked tentatively.

The wolf raised its head and looked at him.

She didn't move.

Clark took several steps toward the wolf. Suddenly, the wolf braced itself in an attack position.

Clark froze.

"Liz?" he asked swallowing.

The wolf was snarling angrily.

Clark didn't move.

Then, the wolf leapt into the air preparing to attack Clark.


	6. Missing

STAND BACK

CHAPTER SIX-MISSING

Clark waited for the wolf to attack. To his amazement and relief, nothing happened. He had shut his eyes briefly before the wolf leapt.

He might be 'superman' but a wolf bite wouldn't be stopped. He was part human after all.

Turned out, the wolf jumped in front of him protectively as a second one wolf appeared. The one he ran over before. It stood behind him snarling. The black wolf snarled at the red/brown wolf threateningly.

They began fighting for a bit before the red/brown wolf turned and tore into the darkness.

The black wolf turned toward Clark.

It just stared up at him with those jaundice eyes and watched him. It sat on its haunches at his feet.

"Thanks, Liz," Clark said gratefully.

The wolf just leaned forward and nuzzled his hand with its cold, wet black nose.

Clark began realizing that this wolf was good. Elizabeth had a good heart and so did the wolf. He's heard of the legend where if a person was good so would the wolf. If the person was evil the wolf would be evil.

The wolf took one last look at Clark before tearing into the darkness too.

Elizabeth woke up in the barn again. She just pulled on the clothes and headed into the house. She was greeted by Clark.

"It wasn't you who killed Lana and Mrs. Reynolds," Clark said eagerly.

"It wasn't?" Elizabeth asked tilting her head.

"How do you know Clark?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"Because the original wolf that attacked Elizabeth is still out there," Clark replied. "I first ran over it and then it followed me home. Elizabeth had changed into the wolf and protected me."

Elizabeth looked startled. "You mean I didn't hurt you? I protected you from the other wolf?"

Clark nodded.

"We still don't know who the original wolf is," Mr. Kent replied.

"I know. We're going to have to keep a close eye on people. Find some clues," Clark said.

Just then, the phone rang.

Mrs. Kent answered it.

"Hello?"

There was a pause then: "Oh My God…when?"

Elizabeth froze and so did Clark and Mr. Kent.

"Yes. She is here with us now," Mrs. Kent said.

Elizabeth's breathing began speeding up as she began getting nervous.

She and Clark looked at each other.

"Okay. Thanks,"

Mrs. Kent hung up.

She had a grave and solemn look on her face.

"Mom?" Clark asked getting up from his seat.

"That was the Smallville PD," Mrs. Kent began slowly. She turned her eyes onto Elizabeth.

"What happened?" Elizabeth demanded now getting upset.

"Your mother was killed by some sort of dog," Mrs. Kent replied swallowing.

"No," Elizabeth said as tears formed in her eyes. She jumped up from her seat and went into the living room.

"No, no, no," Elizabeth chanted as she dropped to her knees on the carpet and clamped her hands over her ears. She began rocking back and forth.

"No, no, no," Elizabeth began crying hysterically.

Mrs. Kent rushed over to her and kneeled down beside her, wrapping her arms around the girl.

Clark crouched down beside Elizabeth and gently stroked her hair.

"It wasn't you," Clark whispered to Elizabeth. "It was the other wolf."

Elizabeth just cried.

"What now?" Clark asked looking at Mrs. Kent with remorse and grief in his eyes.

"She'll stay with us," Mr. Kent said automatically.

"Do you really want a monster living with you?" Elizabeth asked raising her head.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained and flushed from crying.

"You're not a monster," Mr. Kent said.

Elizabeth just pressed her face deeper into Mrs. Kent's shoulder and cried harder. Clark continued to stroke her hair. He felt just as upset as Elizabeth.

But he felt really attached to her and didn't want her to go away. He was glad his father said that she stay with them.

Clark was now angry though. He was going to find out who this original wolf was. It would be easier in the day time…or would it?

Didn't the wounds heal faster because of the metabolism?

There had to be away.

He decided to see if he can see evidence inside of Elizabeth.

He studied her until his vision changed and he could see through her whole body and skeleton.

Her bone structure seemed different and so did her skull. It looked longer and her teeth were sharper and she seemed to omit a gentle blackish glow from her bones.

He would use that and find the original wolf. He blinked and everything came into focus again as normal.

"I think I've found a way to determine the original wolf," Clark said eagerly.

Mrs. Kent raised her eyes to Clark's.

"How? Their metabolism heals too fast for any wounds to show,"

"I can see through the person. They have an odd skeletal structure," Clark said.

"Think you can do it?" Mr. Kent asked.

Clark nodded.

Elizabeth was still hysterically crying in Mrs. Kent's arms.

Clark leaned close to her.

"I've found a way to find the original wolf and make him or her pay for what has happened,"

Elizabeth raised her red and puffy eyes to Clark's.

"How? The metabolism…"

"I can see through people and things. I saw through you before. You've got a strange skeletal structure. I can find the person this way," Clark said gently. "I'm so sorry about your mom."

Elizabeth's eyes swelled with fresh tears. She threw her arms around Clark's neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. He hugged her back as well.

"I'm so grateful to you that you have no idea," Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

Clark just hugged her tighter. He realized he really cared about her.

"I know you aren't the one doing the killing," Clark said softly.

"When are you going to start looking?" Mrs. Kent asked as Elizabeth finally released Clark from the hug.

"Tomorrow at school. The best place to start," Clark said.

"You really think it's someone from school?" Elizabeth asked wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I'm not ruling anything out," Clark said.

Later on Chloe stopped by.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry," Chloe said giving Elizabeth a hug. "What will happen now?"

"She'll stay with us," Clark replied. "Until we can find some relatives."

Elizabeth looked at him. "I have no relatives,"

Chloe looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean my mom was all that I had left. My dad died, and my grandmother lives over in Ireland. She and my mom disagreed over a lot of things. I doubt very much she'd take me in,"

Chloe looked stricken. "So basically you're an orphan now?"

Chloe and Clark exchanged looks.

"Basically," Elizabeth said shrugging. "My grandmother really never got to know me. Secretly I thought she didn't want to. That's when I heard my mom talking to her one day. Mom asked her why she didn't call me or anything. Mom told me later on that she replied that she didn't want anything to do with me."

Chloe swallowed. "That's horrible,"

"So when we moved here, I figured that my mom and I would become closer," Elizabeth continued. "Doesn't look like that's going to happen now."

Chloe threw her arms around Elizabeth.

"Well you have four people that care about you now," she said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled back.

"Make that five," a voice said from the front door.

They all looked. Lex stood in the doorway.

Elizabeth was stunned to see him.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" Clark asked shocked.

"I heard about Elizabeth's mom," Lex replied looking solemn. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said.

"Would you two please excuse me? I'd like to talk to Liz alone," Lex said.

"Sure," Chloe and Clark headed outside.

Lex came over to Elizabeth.

There was a silence for a bit. Elizabeth toyed with the edge of the tablecloth on the kitchen table.

After a few minutes, Lex spoke.

"Elizabeth, Clark talked to me after we had that little…disagreement. He told me the real reason why you told me," Lex said.

"I didn't want to hurt you…I still don't," Elizabeth replied looking up at him.

Lex sighed.

"I know. It's still a little hard for me to swallow but I'm willing to understand and cope with it if I'm going to be with you,"

Elizabeth was shocked. Was he saying that he wanted to be her boyfriend? Even after all that happened?

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'd like to be my girlfriend…that is if you still want to. I know this is a hard time and inappropriate but…" Lex's voice trailed off as Elizabeth stepped over to him and stood in front of him.

"Thanks. I'd love to," she smiled.

Lex leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"If there's anything I can do for you let me know," he replied.

"I will,"

The kitchen door opened and Clark and Chloe slowly poked their heads into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"Everything's fine," Elizabeth replied.

They stepped into the kitchen.

Clark had no idea things would get even weirder and worse.

The next day at school, Clark began scanning students. So far everyone seemed normal.

"See anything?" Elizabeth whispered to him as they stood by their lockers.

"Nothing so far," Clark responded.

Pete came over with Chloe.

"Guess what?" Chloe said looking smug and knowing.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mrs. Travis is back,"

"What?" Clark asked stunned.

"Mrs. Travis is back at school teaching," Pete said.

Elizabeth and Clark looked at each other.

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah. I caught a glimpse of her. Her whole entire face was badly burned and her left hand," Chloe said.

Clark decided to go and see Mrs. Travis…for more reasons than one.

"Chloe? Why don't you take Liz into the Torch office? Show her what you do. I'm going to talk to Mrs. Travis and see how she's doing," Clark said.

Elizabeth knew the real reason why he was going to talk to her and she allowed Chloe and Pete to lead her into the school newspaper's office, The Torch.

Clark quickly hunted Mrs. Travis down.

Sure enough, she was burned in the exact areas where the original wolf was.

He narrowed his eyes until he could see through her and her skeletal system.

She had the exact same structure as Elizabeth.

He blinked and everything returned to normal.

"Clark…what can I do for you?" Mrs. Travis asked kindly.

"I just wanted to see how everything was," Clark said casually.

"I'm fine," Mrs. Travis said. "How is Elizabeth Reyes doing? Since her mom was killed,"

_Wait. How'd she know Mrs. Reyes was killed? We only told Chloe and Lex. I had called Lex and told him but didn't expect him to come over last night. Plus I called Chloe. That was it._

Clark tried not to let Mrs. Travis see he was suspicious.

"She's holding up but not the same. It will take some time," Clark said.

"I'm sure. I'll see you later," Mrs. Travis said as she left the principals office where Clark had found her.

Clark hurried back to the Torch office.

Chloe was typing on the computer. Elizabeth was talking with Pete.

"Liz? Can I see you for a moment?" Clark asked.

Chloe looked up and seemed a bit suspicious and annoyed, but she didn't say anything.

Elizabeth stood in front of Clark and leaned close so Pete and Chloe couldn't hear them talking.

"I know who the original wolf is," Clark whispered.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mrs. Travis. She knew your mother was killed but we only told Lex and Chloe," Clark said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Oh my God,"

"She's the one who was doing the killing," Clark said swallowing a lump. "She killed Lana and your mother."

"And attacked me," Elizabeth said quietly.

Clark nodded.

"Lex knows your secret now. He won't tell anyone but we've got to stop Mrs. Travis from killing again," Clark replied.

Elizabeth nodded.

Just then, the door opened to the office and a woman entered the office. It was the school administrator, Mrs. Kelly.

"Is there a Clark Kent here?" she asked looking from Clark, to Pete, to Elizabeth and Chloe.

"That's me," Clark replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know a Lex Luthor?"

"He's a good friend of mine," Clark replied. "Why?"

Mrs. Kelly swallowed and looked nervous.

"Mr. Lionel Luthor just called me to tell you that Lex is missing,"

"Missing?" Clark asked confused.

"Yes. Mr. Luthor SR. heard some shouting and things crashing in the office. He said he could tell that Lex was missing because he didn't answer. He knew something was wrong," Mrs. Kelly replied.

Elizabeth began getting upset.

"Thank you," Clark said turning to Chloe, Pete and Elizabeth.

"I say we pay a visit to Luthor Mansion," Clark replied.

"What about school?" Chloe asked.

"Right now Lex needs our help. If he is missing, as Lionel says, we're going to have to find him right away," Clark said. "Chloe and Pete stay here. Elizabeth and I will check it out."

They nodded and Elizabeth and Clark left school.


	7. Face Off

STAND BACK

CHAPTER SEVEN-FACE OFF

Elizabeth and Clark pulled up in front of the Luthor Mansion. There were already police cars there with dome lights flashing.

They entered the mansion and found Lionel talking with one of the police officers.

He had shoulder length dark brown hair and a beard. He was blind though and clutched a cane. He was wearing a light brown suit. He had sunglasses on.

Clark stepped up to Lionel and gently took his elbow.

"Who's that?" Lionel asked not looking directly at Clark.

"It's me, Mr. Luthor. Clark," Clark said.

"Oh. Hi Clark," Lionel said. "Who is that with you?"

"My name is Elizabeth Reyes, Mr. Luthor. I'm new here to Smallville," Elizabeth said softly.

"Hello my dear," Lionel said. "I like your voice. Very soothing."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"What happened?" Clark asked as he led Lionel over to a couch and gently sat him down.

"I don't know. I was in the hallway when I heard Lex talking to a woman. Then there was crashing and silence. I felt someone pass me in a hurry but I could tell it wasn't Lex. When I called his name there was no answer," Lionel said.

"Are you sure that he wasn't in another part of the house?" Clark asked as he gently held onto Mr. Luthor's elbow and they walked back into Lex's office.

"No. I had someone check the entire mansion. He's not here," Mr. Luthor replied.

Elizabeth suddenly froze when she entered the office.

"Liz?" Clark asked watching her.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Mr. Luthor asked.

He could tell by Clark's tone as it changed to concern.

Even though he was blind, his other senses were sharper.

Elizabeth was able to pick up two scents.

One was Lex and the other was Mrs. Travis'.

"Mrs. Travis was here," Elizabeth said looking at Clark. "I got Lex's scent and hers."

"Scent? What is she talking about?" Mr. Luthor asked.

Clark didn't answer him.

"Mrs. Travis?" Clark asked startled. "Do you think she was the one who took Lex?"

"Mrs. Travis? Please tell me what's going on," Mr. Luthor said.

Clark hesitated.

_How was he going to explain to Mr. Luthor that his son was kidnapped by a werewolf and probably was being held prisoner?_

Finally, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Mrs. Travis is a teacher at Smallville high. She took Lex because she wants money,"

Clark looked at her gratefully.

Mr. Luthor turned to where Elizabeth was standing.

He reached for her shoulder. Elizabeth made sure that his hand reached the shoulder.

Even though he wouldn't mean anything if he missed. Elizabeth felt sorry for him and started to like the Luthor family right away. She sensed something about them…that they were good…but then there was something dark about them. Who didn't have that?

"Do you think he is alright?" Mr. Luthor asked her leaning close.

Elizabeth looked at Clark.

"I'm positive. Don't worry. We'll get him back safe and sound," Clark said.

Mr. Luthor released Elizabeth's shoulder and began walking toward the door. He had a walking stick that was collapsible.

"I will be waiting to hear from you two," he called over his shoulder.

Once Mr. Luthor was out of ear shot, Elizabeth stepped up to Clark and stood in front of him.

"How are we going to find Lex?" she asked sounding hopeless.

Clark didn't reply right away and that was making Elizabeth nervous.

"Clark?" she repeated more shrilly.

Clark raised his eyes to hers.

"I can think of only one way," he replied.

Elizabeth picked up on his expression.

She knew what that meant.

She was going to have to change into a wolf and track him down that way.

She sighed.

"I'll do it,"

(Background music plays: Love Spit Love-How Soon is Now?)

"Where do I start?" Elizabeth asked.

Clark scanned the room and found one of Lex's shirts on the back of the chair.

He went over to it and picked it up.

"This would be good,"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm able to control the transformation now,"

Clark nodded and smiled.

"Let's get going,"

Clark turned around and Mr. Luthor was standing at the doorway.

As Clark turned to look at Elizabeth, she had already changed into the wolf.

"Is there a dog in here?" Mr. Luthor asked.

"She's Elizabeth's dog," Clark replied swiftly. "Elizabeth was training her for Search and Rescue."

"Ahh, then proceed," Mr. Luthor replied as he disappeared again.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. The wolf stepped over to Clark and sniffed at the shirt.

"Got the scent?" Clark asked.

The wolf looked up at him with those haunting eyes and then trotted over to the doorway. The paws bouncing over the polished floor in rhythm. The wolf looked back at Clark.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Clark said and hurried after the wolf.

SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL

Lex moaned and groggily opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a moment before it cleared.

He was tied and gagged to a chair in the basement of some building. It took him a few minutes to realize that it was the high school basement.

A woman by the name of Mrs. Travis came to him earlier asking him about Elizabeth Reyes.

He had asked her why she wanted to know about Liz and she told him that he was her relative. Of course, Lex didn't believe it and ordered the security to come and take her out of the house. At that moment, she lunged at him with a syringe needle and inserted it into his shoulder.

After ten minutes, he was out cold and he just woke up here in the basement.

He looked around. There was a window that led out of the basement and a staircase. Old desks and things were also stored in the basement.

Just then, the door to the basement opened and someone was coming down the stairs.

He looked.

It was the woman.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Lex demanded.

The woman reached the bottom step and came over to him.

"You're the bait for Elizabeth," the woman smirked. "Plus, I'm going to kill your father."

"Bait? What do you want with Elizabeth? She's just a normal girl," Lex snarled. "Leave my father alone."

"She's not normal," Mrs. Travis said sharply. "She's a werewolf…just like me."

Lex looked at the woman with a mixture of pity and fear.

_She's definitely snapped_, Lex thought.

"Think I'm crazy?" the woman asked as if reading his mind. "Then take a look."

She dropped to her hands and knees and to Lex's horror, she began changing.

Her whole body seemed to lengthen and red/brown fur began growing all over her body; her hands and feet changed into huge paws with deadly nails that curled under. Her ears grew and tapered off into points. Her nose and jaw pulled forward into a snout. White canines and incisors slid down under violet lips. A tail grew as well. The woman had disappeared and all that remained was a reddish/brown wolf.

Lex leaned back in the chair, not taking his eyes off the wolf. The wolf snarled at him. Thick clear saliva dripped from the bottom jaw. It took several steps toward him. Lex struggled to get free of the ropes binding him to the chair. His wrists were tied behind him and his ankles were tied as well.

Just as the wolf was 2 inches from him, something jumped through the basement window and landed gracefully on all fours. Another wolf.

This wolf jumped in front of him and arched its back, snarling at the reddish/brown wolf.

A few seconds later, Clark appeared on the stairs. He jumped over the railing and rushed over to Lex.

"Clark?" Lex asked confused. "What's going on?"

Clark began untying Lex.

"I can't get these ropes loose," Clark replied.

"Is that other wolf Elizabeth?" Lex asked alarmed.

Clark hesitated. "Yes,"

Lex watched in amazement as the black wolf challenged the reddish/brown. The red/brown wolf suddenly turned and tore up the stairs.

"Clark, Mrs. Travis…the woman that brought me here. She drugged me…she wants to kill my father too!" Lex said urgently.

"Liz, work on these ropes," Clark said to the black wolf. "I'm going after Mrs. Travis."

As if it understood, the black wolf came over to Lex as Clark vanished up the stairs.

Lex braced himself as the black wolf walked around to the back of the chair and he felt the sharp teeth chewing on the ropes.

Three minutes later, the ropes slid off of Lex's wrists and he was able to untie the ropes around his ankles.

The black wolf sat on its haunches beside him on the chair and watched him.

"Thank you," Lex said wondering if the wolf knew what he was saying.

Although, it did when Clark asked it to untie him.

Lex got up off the chair and stretched for a minute before crouching down in front of the black wolf.

It watched his every move. Lex slowly extended his hand to touch the wolfs head.

Lex's fingers touched the soft fur on top of the head. The wolf lowered its head as he stroked the fur. He scratched an ear and suddenly, the wolf turned and tore up the stairs in the direction Clark had gone to.

Lex followed immediately.

LUTHOR MANSION

Lionel was sitting in the office of Lex listening to the TV when suddenly he sensed something else was in the room with him.

"Clark? Elizabeth?" he called feeling for his walking stick and he got to his feet.

He heard growling.

"Clark? Is that Elizabeth's dog? I don't think she likes me very much," Lionel continued as he carefully took several steps toward the sound.

Just then, something huge, hairy and strong leapt onto him, knocking him onto his back. The walking stick went flying. Lionel was now frightened. He didn't know where this thing was or where it was coming from. He heard more growling coming from the side of him. He turned his head trying to pin point the sound.

Suddenly, he heard glass breaking and sensed another dog in the room. This one however came over to him and stood in front of him as if protecting him.

He reached out to feel the dog. The fur felt soft and silky. The dog was snarling now.

Clark also reached the Luthor Mansion. Elizabeth was standing in front of Mr. Luthor snarling at the red/brown wolf. Mr. Luthor had reached out to feel Elizabeth but she didn't even turn around. She just continued growling at the other wolf.

Clark rushed over to Mr. Luthor.

"Mr. Luthor…are you alright?" Clark asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Mr. Luthor replied. "What's going on?"

Clark wasn't sure how to explain this, but he said, "One of the dogs is rogue and the other one is Elizabeth's dog. She's protecting you,"

Mr. Luthor nodded.

The red/brown wolf leaped at the black wolf. Both wolves began fighting.

Snarls, whelps and yips erupted in pain every once and a while.

The wolves rolled in front of Clark and Mr. Luthor and just then, the black wolf pinned the red/brown wolf and clamped its jaws around the other wolfs' throat. A red liquid sprayed across Mr. Luthor's and Clark's faces.

Clark wiped his face. Blood stained his index, middle and fourth finger.

Clark looked up.

The red/brown wolf was lifeless and it just stayed there. The black wolf shook itself as if shaking water from its fur before walking over to Clark and Mr. Luthor.

Lex appeared shortly and froze in the doorway when he saw the scene in front of him.

Clark and his father were sitting on the floor with red liquid across their faces. A black wolf that was sitting in front of them and a red/brown wolf that suddenly vanished and a woman's body appeared nude.

Clark shyly looked away and kept his eyes on the black wolf. Lex grabbed a throw cover and covered the woman's body with it.

Lex then went over to where Clark and his father were. The black wolf to Clark's surprise licked Mr. Luthor's face.

"Well, this dog is obviously friendly," Mr. Luthor replied smiling.

"Dad, it's not a dog," Lex said. "It's a wolf."

"A wolf? That's impossible," Mr. Luthor said as Clark and Lex helped him get to his feet. Lex went and got his walking stick and handed it to him.

"Wolves don't exist here in Kansas," Mr. Luthor continued.

"They do now," Lex replied.

That was all that was said.

The black wolf looked at Clark meaningfully. Clark looked outside. The moon was starting to rise. Clark didn't understand what Elizabeth was saying because normally she changes at night anyway. But because she changed during the day, maybe she changes back to human form at night. It might depend on when she changes.

"Call the police," Clark said to Lex.

Lex nodded and left the office.

Clark and the black wolf hurried out of the mansion.

KENT FARM. THE NEXT MORNING.

Elizabeth woke up in her room this time instead of the barn. She quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Kent were up eating breakfast. Clark was also up.

"Morning, Elizabeth," Mrs. Kent said brightly.

"Morning," Elizabeth said as she sat down at the table.

"I hear you saved Lex and Mr. Luthor," Mr. Kent said peering at her over the newspaper.

Clark gave her a wink before returning to his pancakes and sausage.

Elizabeth blushed and shrugged.

"I was just protecting them,"

Mr. Kent folded the paper and handed it to her.

In a black and white picture was Lex, Mr. Luthor and a black dog.

Elizabeth looked worried.

"How'd they get this picture? Clark and I left before hand," she asked looking up at Mr. Kent.

"It's okay Liz," Clark said. "I gave them a picture Chloe fixed for me. While you were upstairs in your room last night, she came over and she faked a photo."

Elizabeth relaxed. "So that's a black lab?"

Clark grinned and nodded.

"I told you no one would find out about you," Clark said.

Elizabeth got up and walked around to the other side of the table where Clark was sitting. She gave him a kiss right on the lips.

When she pulled back, Clark was speechless as Liz sat back down. Mr. and Mrs. Kent hid grins and pretended to be interested in their food.

"What happens now?" Elizabeth asked. "What's going to happen to me?"

Mrs. Kent cleared her throat.

"We're going to take you in,"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really," Mr. Kent said. "This means no more kissing Clark. It would be like kissing your brother."

Elizabeth, Mrs. Kent and Mr. Kent laughed. Only Clark was still in shock.


	8. Subtle Hints

STAND BACK

CHAPTER EIGHT-Subtle Hints

The next day, Elizabeth and Clark headed to school.

The Kents contacted an adoption agency in Metropolis to see what they could do. Since the only living relative is over seas and wants nothing to do with Liz, they were able to grant the Kents custody.

Lex and his father were just fine. Mr. Luthor wanted to meet the wolf that saved him and his son again.

Elizabeth had to smile.

She happily walked over to Clark, Chloe and Pete, who were standing by their lockers.

Chloe looked up and grinned.

"I heard you kissed Clark," she said.

"I was just grateful," Elizabeth said.

"It's okay," Chloe said. "Now, you'll be kissing your brother and that is just not right."

"Step-brother," Pete added. "That is still unnatural."

Elizabeth grinned and laughed.

"Don't worry. I have Lex to practice on,"

Chloe laughed and said "Whoo!" as they walked off down the corridor.

Pete and Clark watched them as they walked down the corridor.

"So, like having a step-sister?" Pete asked grinning.

"It's fine," Clark replied grinning too.

But somewhere in his gut, strange new feelings began stirring toward Liz.

Clark cleared his throat. "I'll catch you later,"

He hurried downstairs to English class. Pete hurried off to his classes.

Elizabeth sat next to Chloe in History class.

"Miss Reyes?" the teacher Mr. Anderson asked.

"Yes?" Elizabeth said.

"There's an envelope here with your name on it," he said.

Elizabeth looked at Chloe oddly before getting up and walking to the front of the classroom where the teachers' desk was. She took the envelope from him and walked back to her seat.

"Who's it from?" Chloe asked leaning close.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said frowning as she opened the envelope.

A letter folded up was stuffed inside as well as a piece of rock.

Elizabeth opened the paper and read it in horror.

In block letters were the words:

I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, FREAK

"This sounds like that movie, "I Know What You Did Last Summer," Chloe replied. "And what does the person mean, 'I know what you are'?"

Elizabeth stuffed the paper back into the envelope and the rock began glowing green.

Elizabeth's eyes rolled up into her head as she slipped off the chair unconscious.

Her body began twitching violently on the floor.

Several girls were sobbing.

Mr. Anderson ran and got the nurse.

Clark had gone to use the restroom when he saw the nurse and Mr. Anderson running back into the classroom.

Feeling a bit worried, he ran after them.

When he entered the classroom, he found Elizabeth lifeless on the floor. Chloe had tears rolling down her cheeks. Then, Clarks hand began cramping and he saw the glowing rock next to Chloe.

"Chloe, get rid of that rock!" Clark cried.

Chloe seemed shocked for the moment before she picked up the rock and threw it out the opened window.

Immediately, Clark's hand returned to normal.

Elizabeth however, wasn't moving.

"Is she okay?" Clark demanded dropping to his knees beside the nurse.

"She's got a faint pulse. She needs to get to the hospital," the nurse replied.

Clark put his hand on the side of Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth was rushed to Smallville hospital. Lex, Clark's parents and Chloe were waiting nervously in the waiting room.

Finally, a doctor came in.

"She'll be fine," the doctor said. "Whatever happened caused her to have a minor seizure. But nothing damaging."

Relief spread over everyone.

"She's in room 238,"

The doctor left and they all rushed to the room.

Elizabeth greeted them with a big grin.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

Lex and Chloe sat down in a chair. The Kents were standing behind them.

"Okay I guess," Elizabeth said frowning. "What happened?"

"You got some sort of rock with a letter and then you sort of spazzed out," Chloe said seriously.

Elizabeth and Clark exchanged looks but the others didn't see it except Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lex asked leaning forward.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Lex? Why don't you and Chloe head down for some coffee or something? We'll be along to join you," Mr. Kent suggested.

"Sure," Lex said as he gave Elizabeth's arm a gentle squeeze before he and Chloe got up and left the room.

"That rock was a piece of meteor," Clark said.

"The same kind that affects you?" Elizabeth asked.

They nodded.

"How would someone know what I was? You three and Lex are the only ones that know," Elizabeth mused.

"I don't know, but someone out there knows and will probably more than likely black mail you," Mrs. Kent said looking scared.

"Keep an eye on her Clark," Mr. Kent replied. "Lex knows about what she is, but not about what affects her."

Clark nodded.

The Kents gave Elizabeth a hug and kiss before leaving the hospital room.

Elizabeth turned to Clark.

"How'd you know I was in trouble?"

"I just happened to come out of the bathroom and saw the nurse and Mr. Anderson running into the classroom. I knew that's where you and Chloe were at the time. I had no idea it was you that was in trouble," Clark responded.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"I swear you're my guardian angel,"

Clark smiled.

That feeling he had toward her seemed to deepen in his gut. He didn't know how to feel toward her. He was with Chloe and loved her, but now that love seemed to grow toward Elizabeth too, just as it had grown toward Lana. Without Lana around, he felt he needed to fill that void. Plus, he really did care about Elizabeth as well.

Secondly, Elizabeth liked Lex. So he was stuck once again.

_Why do I fall for girls that like other boys? _Clark thought to himself.

He found Elizabeth studying him.

"Are you alright?" she asked carefully scrutinizing him.

"Fine," Clark said forcing a smile.

Elizabeth seemed satisfied.

"Ugh. That hospital food is enough to make anyone actually want dog food," Elizabeth moaned.

Clark laughed.

An hour later, Lex, Chloe and the Kents returned.

"The doctor spoke to us. You're able to go home tomorrow," Mrs. Kent said beaming.

"Thank God," Elizabeth said relieved. "I can't stand the food in here any more!"

They all laughed.

"Dad, do you think that letter was sent on purpose?" Clark asked his father suddenly.

"It's possible," Mr. Kent replied gravely.

"Why would anyone intentionally want to hurt Liz?" Chloe asked confused.

Lex, the Kents and Clark didn't reply right away. They were the only ones that knew the possible reason.

"I don't know," Clark said shrugging.

Chloe's eyes narrowed.

"Yes you do," she said looking at Lex, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, and then back to Clark. "You know and you're not telling me. Fine. Some trust."

With that, Chloe got up and left the room.

"We really should tell her," Elizabeth said. "My good friends should know."

Clark sighed.

"Listen, I'll take Chloe home," Lex offered. "I suggest that one of you stay with her incase whoever tried to hurt her tries again."

Lex gave Clark's shoulder a squeeze before he went over and hugged Elizabeth. Then he left, following Chloe.

"Clark, stay with Liz," Mrs. Kent said as she hugged and kissed Elizabeth.

"We'll see you in the morning," Mr. Kent said as he too gave Elizabeth a hug and kiss before hugging Clark.

Once they all left, Clark curled up on the couch at the foot of the hospital bed.

Clark explained to the nurses that Elizabeth suffered from panic attacks and having him around helped keep her calm.

They agreed and got Clark an extra pillow and blanket.

Elizabeth snuggled up in bed under the covers. She turned facing the window and soon dozed off.

Around 2 AM, Clark sensed someone else in the room. He snapped awake. It was a man.

He was reaching for Elizabeth's throat.

He jumped up and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and threw him across the room.

Elizabeth jumped awake as well.

"Clark? What's going on?" Elizabeth asked frightened as she looked from Clark to the man lying on the floor.

"He was standing over you trying to grab your throat," Clark replied.

A nurse came in and Clark explained to her what had happened.

The police came and took the man from the room. After a while, Clark settled back down on the couch ready to fall asleep again, but Elizabeth was now wide awake.

Clark slowly sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't go back to sleep," Elizabeth admitted hugging herself.

Clark got up and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Clark said gently.

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"You're such a great person," Elizabeth said. "Chloe is lucky to have someone like you and Lex is just as great."

"I was about to say Lex is nuts about you," Clark said his smile broadening.

Elizabeth grinned.

"I know. He's wonderful too,"

Clark waited for her to go on, but she didn't.

"I can't believe someone saw me," Elizabeth said looking around the room. "Who could it be?"

"I don't know but I totally intend to find out who it is and stop them," Clark said firmly.

"Just don't get hurt yourself okay?" Elizabeth said pleadingly.

"Neh," Clark grinned.

Finally able to fall asleep after talking with Clark, Elizabeth snuggled up under her blankets and was soon fast asleep.

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke to find Clark weak for some reason.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"I don't know. I feel as if my powers have been drained," Clark replied.

"Can you scan the room to see where it's coming from?"

Clark tried but it was no use.

When the Kents came to visit, they searched the entire room.

Mr. Kent found a small round metal ball.

The closer he got to Clark, the more weak he got.

Mr. Kent threw it out the window, but Clark was still weak.

"I feel normal," Clark said.

Mr. Kent took out a small pocket knife and poked Clark's index finger. He began bleeding.

"Whatever that device was, it pulled your powers away from you," Mr. Kent replied as he quickly applied pressure to the finger to stop the bleeding.

"Who would do something like that?" Clark asked as he leaned against the bed.

"The same person who is blackmailing me," Elizabeth grumbled. "If something happens to Clark, it would be my fault."

"Absolutely not," Mrs. Kent said firmly. "None of this is your fault."

Elizabeth smiled at her, but she still felt somewhat responsible.

The doctors were able to release Elizabeth from the hospital. Lex arrived and offered to drive her home, as the pickup only holds three people.

Lex followed the red pickup.

He glanced over at Elizabeth.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Someone tried to attack me in the hospital room last night," she said quietly.

Immediately, Lex straightened up.

"Are you alright?" he demanded anxiously.

"I'm fine. Clark intervened and helped me. The guy was arrested,"

Lex studied her.

"There's more isn't there?"

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. I feel somewhat responsible though,"

"For what? The guy in your room? That was totally not your fault," Lex replied firmly as he gently reached over and touched Elizabeth's chin.

She grinned.

"That's what the Kents said,"

"Then listen to them," Lex said.

Elizabeth nodded and then returned her eyes onto the road just in time to see the red pick up suddenly lose control and it started fishtailing across the road. Lex slammed on the brake to his Porche and it came to a screeching halt. Lex and Elizabeth watched in horror as the car fishtailed again, and then in the semi arc of the fishtail, it flipped over.

It flipped over several times before landing on the roof with all four wheels pointing to the sky.

"CLAAAARK!" Elizabeth screamed as she pushed open her door and jumped out. Lex also did the same.

They rushed over to the overturned pickup and the Kents were already climbing out. They seemed unharmed except minor scratches and cuts.

"Are you two okay?" Lex demanded gently grabbing a hold of Mrs. Kents' shoulders.

"We're okay, but Clark is stuck," Mr. Kent winced rubbing his shoulder.

Elizabeth wasted no time. She slid onto her stomach and peered into the truck. He was pinned by the seatbelt.

Elizabeth struggled to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

She had an idea, but it meant changing in front of Lex. She looked up at the Kents.

"I have an idea, but I'm risking exposure more,"

The Kents were silent.

"If you have to change to save Clark, then do it," Lex said. "Don't be afraid to change in front of me."

"It's not you…" Elizabeth began.

"Someone was blackmailing her," Mrs. Kent said as Elizabeth made up her mind and began changing.


	9. Agressive Tendencies

STAND BACK

CHAPTER NINE-AGGRESSIVE TENDENCIES

The windshield of the pickup wasn't broken.

Lex was stunned at the size of the black wolf now standing on all fours in front of the pickup truck.

Elizabeth turned her back to the windshield and with one powerful hind leg, reached back and kicked out the glass.

Once the glass shattered, the wolf crawled inside the truck and something seemed to snag on her around her neck, but she ignored it and sat on her haunches. Clark wasn't conscious.

The wolf began frantically licking Clark's face. Then, once a small sign of life occurred, she began gnawing on the seatbelt.

The wolf was letting out irritated grunts as she chewed on the seatbelt.

Finally, the seatbelt snapped and Clark dropped to his stomach. Suddenly, the wolfs head snapped up as a strong scent invaded its nostrils. Gasoline.

It was dripping out from under the chassis of the truck. Clamping her jaws on Clark's shirt, she began dragging him inch by inch out of the truck.

The wolf flattened her ears out sideways in complete urgency as she dragged Clark finally through the now broken windshield.

She managed to drag Clark over to the Kents and Lex before oddly standing next to the truck.

Mr. Kent and Mrs. Kent immediately dropped to their hands and knees beside Clark.

"Clark? Are you alright?" Mrs. Kent demanded shrilly.

The wolf was standing next to the truck watching everything.

Just then, the truck exploded.

"LIZ!" Mr. Kent yelled.

From the truck exploding, it now created a ring of fire trapping the wolf.

Clark groaned and came to.

"Where's Liz?" Clark demanded groggily as Mr. Kent helped him get to his feet.

"She's trapped," Lex said looking fearful.

The wolf looked around, studying for an escape route.

She could see the Kents, Lex and Clark watching in fear. She finally had an idea and made up her mind. Laying her ears out sideways and lowering her head, she slowly backed up.

"I think she's going to try and jump over the flames," Mrs. Kent said terrified.

All four of them watched in fear and anxiety as the wolf continued to back up until its hind paw touched the flames behind it.

Ignoring the pain, the wolf then took off galloping and it gained speed as its paws touched the ground in rhythm.

Just before it hit the wall of flames, it tucked its front legs against its chest and pushed forward with its powerful hindquarters.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as the flames licked at the wolf's belly as she sailed over the flames.

Once the wolf was clear of the flames, she lowered her front legs down and tucked her hind legs up.

When her front paws touched the ground, she lowered her hind legs and took off toward the Kents and Lex.

"Her hind paw," Lex said crouching down.

The wolf came right over to him.

She was favoring the hind paw that was burned slightly.

"Here," Mr. Kent said pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to Lex. "See if she'll let you wrap this around her paw for now."

Lex took the handkerchief and tentatively reached for the wolfs hind paw.

To Lex's relief, the wolf allowed him to gently pick up the paw and wrap the handkerchief around it.

"What do we do now? Take her to a vet?" Lex asked standing upright again.

"No. She'll be fine in the morning," Mr. Kent replied.

Lex looked shocked.

"Her metabolism is fast. Any wounds she received as a wolf will be gone by the morning when she changes back or whenever she changes back. She can control the transformation," Mr. Kent explained.

Lex nodded.

Lex called for the fire department to come and put out the truck fire.

The Kents got a ride home and Lex offered to drop the 'dog' off as well.

En Route home about an hour later, the wolf was sitting on her haunches panting as Lex turned onto the road that was a block from the Kents farm.

Suddenly, when Lex glanced at the wolf, the ears were pinned sideways and the top lip was pulled back exposing white canines and incisors.

The wolf growled warningly.

"Liz? What's wrong?" Lex asked worriedly as he pulled into the Kents driveway.

And that's when he saw it.

There was a collar around the wolfs neck with a glowing blue crystal hanging from the center of it like a dog collar against the wolfs chest. The collar itself was a navy collar with the small crystal.

"Where'd that collar come from? I didn't see it before," Lex said as he went to reach for it, but the wolf snapped at his hand and he quickly drew it back.

_Maybe I didn't see if before because of her fur_, Lex thought. _Navy would be hard to see against black and the crystal wasn't glowing before either._

The wolf snapped her jaws at him one last time before it turned and jumped through the window on the passenger side door. It took off toward the Kent farm.

Lex was stunned as he pulled away.

Elizabeth changed back into a human and pulled on clothes in the barn. She felt around her neck. It was a collar with some sort of crystal on it. She didn't mean to snap at Lex like that but when the crystal started glowing, she felt no control over her own mind.

She felt guilty about snapping at him like that.

She entered the house. Mr. and Mrs. Kent looked up. Clark was sitting at the table.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" she asked looking from the Kents to Clark.

"He's fine. Just some bruises and a headache but he'll be fine," Mrs. Kent replied. "Before you returned we took him to the hospital."

Elizabeth nodded slowly and sank into a kitchen chair.

"What's that around your neck?" Clark asked as he gently reached over and touched the crystal.

"I don't know. When I was in wolf form and I was just about to save you, I felt something snag around my neck. Then when I changed into a human again before, I just realized it," Elizabeth replied. "But the strangest thing was I remember it glowing and I snapped at Lex."

"You mean you were nasty?" Mr. Kent asked.

"No. Like I wanted to bite him when I was a wolf," Elizabeth said quietly. "I felt like I had no control over my actions."

"Take it off then," Mrs. Kent said as she placed a glass of milk in front of Clark.

Elizabeth reached up behind her neck and felt for the clasp.

There was none.

"There's no clasp," Elizabeth said.

"Try pulling it over your head," Clark suggested.

Elizabeth tried that but it seemed like the collar was not moving or stretching.

"It won't come off," Elizabeth said getting panicked now.

Mr. Kent got up and went over to her.

He too began tugging and pulling.

Suddenly, there was a short fizz sound and Mr. Kent pulled back his hand and cried out.

"Jonathan, are you alright?" Mrs. Kent demanded as she went over to Mr. Kent.

"I'm fine. Darn thing gave me a shock," he said staring at the collar.

"I don't think this was an accident," Elizabeth said looking upset. "Whoever did this also may have done something to the truck. I don't think that this was all an accident or coincidence."

"You think it's the person blackmailing you?" Mr. Kent said rubbing his hand.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"From now on, we're keeping a close eye on you," Mrs. Kent replied.

"Clark could've been killed today in the truck along with you two," Elizabeth said as tears formed. "I can't risk any of you being killed."

"You're staying right here," Mr. Kent said firmly. "You are now apart of this family. Family stays together."

Elizabeth broke down in tears. Mr. Kent went over to her and threw his arms around her and hugged her. Mrs. Kent followed and then Clark.

Elizabeth went over Lex's mansion the next day to try and explain to him what had happened.

Lionel was there as well.

"Is that Elizabeth?" Lionel asked smiling.

"Yes. Hello Mr. Luthor," Elizabeth said smiling. "I was wondering if I could speak to Lex in private."

"Sure," Lionel said as he walked toward her then past her with his walking stick.

"What happened yesterday? You looked like you wanted to rip me in half," Lex replied sitting behind his desk.

"I know. I'm sorry. I felt like I had no control over my movement or thoughts," Elizabeth explained looking guilty and upset.

Lex sighed and got up from behind the desk. He stood in front of Elizabeth and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen. I want to help you. You know that right? I'm going to find a way to end this curse," Lex said.

Elizabeth smiled. "I know. Right now we've got to figure out who's blackmailing me,"

Elizabeth slumped into Lex's arms and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her as well and rested his chin on top of her head. Her cheek was pressed against his chest.

"I care about you a lot," Lex whispered.

Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes. "Same here,"

Suddenly, without warning, the crystal began glowing.

Elizabeth cried out and pulled away from Lex.

"Liz?" he asked worriedly.

Before Lex's eyes, Liz changed into the wolf.

The wolf shook her body and the minute she saw Lex, she began snarling.

Lex picked up his fathers cane and held it with two hands. One hand on the top of the cane and the other hand on the end, like a horizontal sword.

The wolf snarled and leapt at him, knocking him onto his back. The wolf stood over him the cane embedded in the wolfs parted jaws.

Lex struggled to keep the wolf from breaking through the cane. Once that happened, he knew she would go for his throat right away.

The wolf continued to snarl and clamp its jaws tighter on the cane. Lex heard the wood starting to groan and creak on the cane. Any more pressure like this and it was going to snap soon.

The wolfs eyes were almost glowing with rage and evil. Something Lex had not seen in Liz yesterday. He saw urgency and kindness in the wolf. It was a little weird since most of the werewolf legends have the wolves evil and carry off little children…but this was different and real. Liz wasn't an evil wolf. Someone was making her act this way.

Finally, the cane snapped in half. Lex tossed the halves away and scooted back on his rear end. The wolf snarled and took several steps toward Lex.

"LIZ," Clark's voice said sharply from the doorway.

Lex looked at Clark with confusion.

The wolf's head snapped toward Clark and she snarled at him too.

Then she lunged at him, knocking him onto his back.

The wolf pinned him down. Lex knew Clark was strong, but this time, the wolf was overpowering him.

"Liz, it's me," Clark cringed as two massive paws were pressed on his shoulders pinning him to the floor. The snout was inches from Clark's throat.

"Please…" Clark pleaded as he struggled to get up, but the wolf had him pinned good.

Finally, Clark managed to break free of the wolf's grip and he picked up the wolf and threw her out the window.

Glass showered the ground.

"Clark that was Elizabeth!" Lex said stunned as Clark helped him get to his feet.

"It was and yet it wasn't," Clark replied. "Someone is controlling her."

"I figured that," Lex replied looking at the broken window which was where the wolf sailed through. "But who?"

"Whoever is blackmailing her," Clark replied.

Lex still looked upset about Clark tossing the wolf out the window.

"She'll be fine…don't worry," Clark said putting his arm around Lex.

"I'm thinking that that crystal induces the transformation," Lex replied as Clark led him out of the house. The wolf was no where in sight.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Because the minute the crystal glowed she changed," Lex said.

Lex and Clark climbed into Lex's Mercedes convertible and they began heading back to the Kent farm.

When they pulled into the driveway, Mr. Kent was working on the tractor.

Clark and Lex pushed open their doors and climbed out, closing the doors behind them.

A small cloud of dust began settling after the car pulled into the dirt driveway.

"What about before? She was already changed," Clark asked as they approached Mr. Kent.

Mr. Kent looked up.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

Lex and Clark looked at each other.

Finally Clark spoke.

"Liz went to see Lex," Clark said. "He said about a few minutes into everything, the crystal glowed and Elizabeth changed into the wolf."

Mr. Kents face drained of all color.

"Are you sure?"

Clark and Lex nodded.

"She was aggressive and tried to attack me," Lex replied. "Clark threw her out the window."

Mr. Kent gave a look to his son.

"She'll be fine," Clark muttered.

"Any idea where she might be now?" Mr. Kent asked.

Lex and Clark shook their heads.

"I hope she had changed by now," Mr. Kent said wiping grease off of his hands with a handkerchief he had pulled out of the back pocket of his jeans. "We'll start on the Luthor property first."

Mr. Kent stood up and stretched.

"Come on," he said leading Lex and Clark over to the loner truck he borrowed. It was a dark blue Chevrolet Suburban.

Mr. Kent climbed into the drivers' seat while Clark climbed into the passenger seat and Lex climbed into the back seat behind Clark. They closed their doors and Mr. Kent started the engine. They pulled out of the driveway, the rear tires kicking up a small dust storm as they drove over the dirt and gravel. Once they hit the end of the driveway, Mr. Kent turned right and began heading to the Luthor Mansion.


	10. Bitten

STAND BACK

CHAPTER TEN-BITTEN

Mr. Kent pulled onto the Luthor property and then shut off the engine. They pushed open their doors and climbed out, closing them behind them.

They began walking into the mansion and up to the 2nd floor where Lex's office was.

The office was silent and lifeless. The only reminder of what happened there was the broken window.

Mr. Kent looked around.

"Okay. Did any of you see where she landed outside?" Mr. Kent asked.

They shook their head.

"Let's start in the backyard,"

So they left the house and began searching the backyard.

Clark scanned the ground and then found something.

"Hey, guys, I found something," Clark said as he crouched down beside the object.

Lex and Mr. Kent came over and also crouched down beside him.

It was a large paw print. But what was strange is that it was like a footprint. Deeply embedded in the mud.

"That's impossible," Lex said. "Liz isn't that big of a wolf. I mean she's the normal size of a North American Gray wolf. This looks like a bear."

Clark and Mr. Kent looked at each other.

"There's a second set. Look," Mr. Kent said pointing to a few inches beside the large paw print.

There was a series of smaller prints, normal looking prints.

"Those are Liz's," Clark said.

"They all head west," Lex said as they all followed the prints direction with their eyes.

"Right to…."

"The Kent farm,"

Martha was feeding the cattle. It had begun getting dark now. Clouds moved over a full moon briefly hiding it.

She heard a noise in the barn and put down the large bag of feed.

She pulled off her thick leather gloves and placed them on the fence. She began walking toward the barn.

The barn was silent and dark except for a few streaks of light coming from the moonlight.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called carefully stepping into the barn. The lower stalls held the horses and cattle.

The horses were oddly spooked and shifting in their stalls.

Martha stepped over to a beautiful blood bay mare with a blaze and four white socks named Belle. Belle's eyes were showing the whites and her ears were pinned back.

She shifted sideways in her stall.

"Easy, girl," Martha said softly. "What's wrong, huh? Why are you so scared?"

Martha looked around the barn, scanning every inch of it.

Suddenly, a pair of golden eyes peered down at her from the loft where Clark usually hung out. Martha froze as the eyes stepped into the light and she could see the full animal.

She raised a hand to her mouth in horror and surprise.

Jonathan drove like a madman back to the farm.

"Whatever this thing is, I can tell it weighs more than a bear or perhaps the same weight," Lex said. "From those footprints it looks to weigh around 300 pounds or more."

"What's going on?" Clark asked. "Is this another werewolf?"

"I think so," Jonathan replied. "Something we haven't seen before and this person might just very well be the culprit behind blackmailing Elizabeth."

"But if this person is a werewolf himself or herself, why blackmail Liz?" Lex asked leaning forward in the space between the front passenger and driver's seat. Clark was sitting in the passenger seat with Jonathan driving.

"That I don't know," Jonathan replied turning sharply right causing Clark to bump into his door and Lex slid off the seat completely.

"Let's just pray that we get there on time,"

Martha could not believe the size of this animal.

It was about the size of a bear and gray with white mixed through the fur.

The ears had long fur growing on the tips and the snout was longer and thinner. White canines and incisors gleamed in the light. The eyes were a jaundice/gold color and a tail swung back and forth menacingly at Martha.

It was a wolf. Martha was sure of it. But it didn't appear to be a normal wolf.

The wolf's ears pinned back and it snarled down at Martha.

Martha began backing up slowly out of the barn. The wolf's eyes followed every movement she made and then it jumped down from the loft.

The wolf began taking several steps toward her as she backed up. It wanted to attack. Anger and rage could be seen in its eyes.

Jonathan turned left onto the Kents driveway. Dirt was kicked up by the rear tires and floated around the car engulfing it in a 'dirt force field'.

Finally, Jonathan put the truck in 'park' and shut off the engine.

Lex, Clark and Jonathan pushed open their doors and stepped out of the truck.

Clark narrowed his eyes and immediately x-rayed the farm.

In the barn, he could see a human skeleton standing and an inhuman one slowly approaching the human.

"The barn," Clark said urgently.

They all hurried toward the barn.

Martha looked up as Clark, Lex and Jonathan appeared at the barn entrance.

"Don't move," Clark replied as he slowly took a step toward Martha.

Martha was frozen in her place.

She had tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly, the wolf's head snapped toward Clark.

Clark stopped walking and froze in his tracks.

The wolf snarled at Clark. The eyes were locked on him.

"Don't move son," Jonathan replied.

The wolf's jaws parted slowly exposing deadly white canines and incisors.

It snarled at Clark.

Ignoring Martha, the wolf now turned its attention to Clark.

"Easy Clark. Your powers are weak or gone. Be careful and don't get bitten," Jonathan said slowly.

Clark nodded and finally was able to step in front of Martha protectively.

A second wolf appeared. It was the black wolf. Elizabeth. The black wolf leapt in front of Clark and snarled at the other wolf.

The other wolf charged and knocked the black wolf out of the way. The black wolf was caught off guard and it scrambled to its feet as the other wolf clamped its jaws on Clark's hand. Clark felt warm blood flowing from four puncture wounds on the side of his hand. The black wolf snarled angrily and charged the other wolf. The gray wolf snarled/hissed at the black wolf before tearing from the barn.

Clark was clutching his hand with his left hand. Lex, Jonathan and Martha came over to him.

The black wolf trotted over to Clark and sat on her haunches.

"Where were you?" Clark hissed at the black wolf as Jonathan wrapped a handkerchief around Clark's hand.

"She can't understand you, Clark," Martha said softly.

"She knows what I'm saying," Clark said. "My mother could've been killed. Why'd it take so long for you to show up?"

Clark was angry at Elizabeth for taking her time to show up.

The black wolfs head tilted sideways for a bit.

"Clark, be thankful that no one was mauled to death or worse," Lex replied.

"Or worse? I'm now what she is," Clark said gesturing to the black wolf. "Hello? I was bitten."

The black wolf got to her feet and went to take a step toward Clark but Clark kicked at the wolf missing the head by inches.

"Clark," Jonathan scolded as he looked at Martha with shock. Even Lex was stunned.

"Keep her away from me," Clark growled as he allowed Jonathan to lead him into the house.

Once Clark and Jonathan were gone, Elizabeth changed back into her human form. Thankfully, the crystal hadn't glowed in a while. She was able to think for herself and clear her mind.

Lex turned his head while Martha helped Liz change into a pair of clothes. They always kept a spare set of clothes in the barn incase Elizabeth came into there to change.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth blurted out as tears formed in her eyes. "He's right. I should've been there a lot faster but…"

"But what?" Martha asked gently.

"But the crystal didn't stop glowing until five minutes before I sensed you were in trouble. Plus, I wasn't near the Luthor Mansion. I was a mile from it in front of a house with the name "Paris" on the mailbox,"

"You were still a wolf though but you were able to think clearly right?" Lex asked.

Elizabeth nodded as a tear slid down her cheek.

"This wasn't your fault," Martha replied as she wrapped an arm around Liz's shoulders and the three of them headed into the house.

Inside the house, Jonathan was putting an antiseptic on Clark's hand. Clark looked up at Elizabeth and glared at her.

Liz and Lex sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, you were able to enter the kitchen at the right time," Clark said stiffly.

"Clark, she has a good reason why she was late," Lex said.

"And what would that be? She was off with another wolf?" Clark asked.

Lex narrowed his eyes.

"No. The crystal around her neck didn't stop glowing until five minutes before she sensed something was wrong. Plus, she was a mile from my mansion in front of a strange house,"

For a moment, guilt filled Clark's eyes then the annoyance came back.

"She's not human. How would it take her that long to get here?"

"Clark," Martha scolded now.

Clearly, neither she nor Jonathan or Lex has seen Clark act like this toward Liz, or anyone for that matter.

Elizabeth slowly rose to her feet. Tears were glistening in her eyes now.

"Not human?" Elizabeth choked out. "I wouldn't be the one talking."

Sensing Liz was going to blow up at Clark, Martha thought quickly.

"Lex? Could you please help me with something in the barn?" Martha asked sweetly as she hurried over to Lex.

"Will she be okay?" Lex asked as Martha gently but firmly pulled him out of the house.

"Yep," Martha replied as both she and Lex vanished from ear shot.

"I'm as much as a human as you are. To think I helped keep your secret a secret," Elizabeth snarled. "And this is how you repay me by making me feel guilty over something that really wasn't my fault? Did you ever stop to think that I'm the victim here? I'm the one being blackmailed and at times when this crystal glows, and it stops, half the time I don't even know where I ended up or how I got there!"

Jonathan was silent. He wondered if the way Clark was acting was because of the bite wound. Especially since now he was changing as well.

But still…Elizabeth looked like she was totally crushed and devastated by Clark's last comment. He had to agree with Liz. That was a little cruel and harsh.

If anyone should understand what Liz was going through it would be Clark.

Clark's eyes began changing. The guilt came through now more clearly and he was starting to seem like his old self again.

"I'm so sorry," Clark began looking upset.

"No. Saying sorry won't work," Elizabeth said as angry tears slid down her cheeks now. "I think what I saw was your true colors. That's how you really feel about me."

Now Clark was looking like he would be on the verge of tears.

"Elizabeth I'm really sorry. I had no idea what I was saying. It must've been the transition of the bite," Clark said.

Elizabeth looked at him. "I'm not Lana, Clark. Saying sorry won't get you back on my good list. Maybe Chloe and Lana were like that, but me, it will take a while before I even trust you. I think I might stay with Lex from now on. Apparently, I've overstayed my welcome here,"

"Please stay Liz," Jonathan said clearing his throat. "I've known Clark for 16 years. He never acted like that. It must've been the bite."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," Elizabeth said her tone soft. "But I think it would be best."

Jonathan nodded and swallowed. He hated to see her go. He and Martha began thinking of Liz like a daughter.

Martha and Lex came back into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Martha asked looking from Clark, to Jonathan, to Elizabeth.

"Thank you for everything, Martha," Elizabeth said softly. "But I think it would be best if I left and stayed with Lex for a while."

She came over and gave Martha and Jonathan a hug before heading upstairs to pack her stuff.

Martha was at a loss for words but didn't stop Liz. She made up her own mind.

Before Liz left, she paused and looked back at Jonathan and Martha.

"You two are good people," Elizabeth said softly. "I will miss you and it's only for a while. I will be back."

She looked at Clark. "Well, some of you are good," she added coldly before following Lex out of the house.

LUTHOR MANSION

Lex showed her a room across from his incase she needed anything. It was a large room with a canopy bed in it, expensive entertainment center, desk and nightstand.

The burgundy colored quilt added a nice touch to the whole room color. It was a white color with a rose colored carpet.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Lex asked. "I know you miss the Kents."

"I do," Elizabeth sighed. "But I need some time to myself too and I'm still mad at Clark."

Lex smiled. "When you're hungry, go down to the kitchen and my cook will make you whatever you want,"

Elizabeth smiled back. "Thanks,"

Lex nodded and headed into his office.

Elizabeth began unpacking her stuff and just curled up on the bed.

She began crying softly. She did miss the Kents terribly, but what Clark said made her angry. He of all people should understand what she was going through. She could tell no one else her secret. The only people that knew were the Kents and Lex. That was it.

Plus, she knew he missed Lana but he was also going with Chloe. Deep down Elizabeth realized that she was beginning to have feelings for Clark. Feelings she recognized were more than a best friend. But yet she also liked Lex. Elizabeth was confused at this point. She ended up crying herself to sleep right there on top of the covers.

KENT FARM.

Clark felt awful for what he said to Elizabeth. But he really had no idea what made him say that. Maybe it really was the bite that did it.

Either way, he hated having her out of his sight. He knew Lex would protect her and let nothing happen, but there was so much Lex could do without getting hurt himself. Clark sighed and just stared out the window of his loft in the barn.

He sensed someone coming up the stairs. He turned around. It was Pete.

"Hey Clark," Pete said brightly.

"Hi Pete," Clark said miserably.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked as he sat down on the chair.

"I'm at a fork in the road," Clark explained as he turned to his best friend and sat down across from him on the couch.

Pete watched him intently.

"On one hand, I'm with Chloe right?"

Pete nodded and waited for Clark to continue.

"On the other hand, I'm starting to have feelings for Elizabeth,"

Pete studied Clark.

"This is like it was with Lana," Pete said softly and quietly. "Clark, you're going to really have to sit down and decide who you want to be with more and who you want to remain just good friends with. I can't make that decision for you. You have to do it by yourself."

Clark sighed. "I know,"

"Listen, if it helps, both girls are great," Pete said. "I just came to tell you that Chloe was having a small party at her house tomorrow. She's invited Elizabeth and you."

Pete gave Clark's shoulder a squeeze before he got up and left. Clark couldn't tell Chloe that he was bitten but he might be able to tell Pete without revealing Elizabeth. The next thing to do was talk to Elizabeth about going to Chloe's party.


	11. The Party Crasher

STAND BACK

CHAPTER ELEVEN-THE PARTY CRASHER

LUTHOR MANSION

Elizabeth woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, but for a moment realized she wasn't at the Kent farm.

There was a knock on the door.

"Miss? It's the maid. Mr. Luthor asked me to tell you to come down for breakfast," a female voice called through the door. She had a Spanish accent to her voice.

"Okay, thank you," Elizabeth called.

She grabbed a fresh change of clothes and ran a brush through her hair before leaving the room and heading out into the hall and down the stairs.

Lex was waiting for her at the dinning room table but there were breakfast commodities set on the table.

Lex looked up at Elizabeth and broke into a grin.

"Good Morning," Lex said gently. "Sleep well?"

Elizabeth took a seat next to him and began helping herself to some pancakes and bacon.

"Not really," she confessed.

Lex leaned forward with concern.

"Want to talk about it?"

Elizabeth looked into his face. She liked his kind eyes and realized at once that she'd rather be with him.

"It's nothing. Really. Just being in this big house I guess," she grinned.

Lex grinned back and they began eating.

About 10 minutes into breakfast, Clark entered the dinning room.

"Clark," Lex said stunned. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks," Clark said and his eyes immediately darted to Elizabeth. "Can I talk to Elizabeth for a moment please?"

Lex gave Liz's hand a squeeze before he got up. "Sure,"

Lex headed into his office while Clark talked to Elizabeth.

Clark sat down in Lex's seat.

"I just really want to apologize for yesterday," Clark said. "It was the bite that caused that outburst. It must be the wolf DNA mixing in with mine."

Elizabeth studied him. "I'm sorry too. I should've known that you wouldn't be like that. I had completely forgotten that when I was first bitten I blurted out some things that I shouldn't have. Plus, I didn't really give you a fair chance to explain. Best friends?"

Clark seemed to hesitate on those last words.

Elizabeth grinned. "Great,"

Lex entered the dinning room now.

"Everything okay?" he asked looking from Elizabeth to Clark.

"Oh yeah," Elizabeth said.

"Oh. I almost forgot," Clark said. "Chloe is having a small party. She's invited you and I."

"Sounds like fun," Lex said. "Is there any problem with the moon tonight?"

Elizabeth frowned.

"Don't worry. I'll leave before anything happens and if the necklace glows, I want Clark to restrain me so I wouldn't hurt anyone,"

Clark swallowed.

Lex leaned down and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good time. I'll see you later?" Lex asked.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled up at him.

Lex left the room.

"You'd think by now he might actually kiss me," Elizabeth said smiling to herself.

"Lex is different," Clark said. "He likes to treat women with respect."

"Yeah. I've noticed that," Elizabeth said dreamily. "So what time is Chloe's party?"

Clark was silent for a moment before he replied. "7:00,"

"At her place?"

Clark nodded.

"Okay. See you in school," Elizabeth said. "Lex will be driving me."

Clark nodded again and left the house more hurt, confused and jealous then when he came in.

SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL

9AM.

Elizabeth was helping Chloe on the school newspaper.

Chloe was talking about her party that evening.

"It's basically just a small one. You, Clark, Pete, myself, and some of the seniors that we know well," Chloe was saying happily. "I know Lana would've helped with the guests."

She was silent after she said that.

"I'm so sorry about Lana," Elizabeth said quietly. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Including my own mother."

There was another silence in the room.

Chloe sat down beside Elizabeth.

"We know. But we're also glad you came here," she broke into a grin. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"Didn't sleep well last night," Elizabeth explained. "I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Take a nap now," Chloe said winking. "I'll wake you before next class starts."

Elizabeth grinned at her appreciatively.

Elizabeth crossed her arms on top of the desk beside the computer and rested her head on them. Before long, she was out cold…and dreaming.

_I'm a wolf now…running across some large property. Another wolf is there. This one has incredible blue eyes that seem so familiar. The second wolf is black like me except for the eyes._

_As I approach, I see two bodies that are also familiar…one has blond hair and is a girl, the other is a colored boy lying several feet beside the girl. As I get even closer, I realized there was blood on the second black wolfs muzzle and nose. It killed the two people. As I watch, the black wolf changes into the person that I know very well. I raise my head to the sky and howl but the howl soon changes into a high pitched scream._

Elizabeth woke up screaming and ended up knocking her books on the floor.

Chloe looked up from typing on the other computer with a look of fear and shock on her face. Clark had just entered the room and dropped his bag by the door.

Chloe and Clark rush over to Elizabeth.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

Elizabeth was too badly shaken to respond.

"Chloe, get her some water," Clark instructed.

Feeling upset and concerned, Chloe rushed out of the room as Clark crouched down in front of Elizabeth and gently took her face in his hands.

Chloe came back shortly with a plastic cup filled with water. She gave Elizabeth a sip.

Elizabeth's eyes were filled with terror.

"I think she had a nightmare," Chloe said carefully studying Elizabeth. "She said she hadn't slept well the night before. I told her to take a nap here."

As the dream remained burned in Elizabeth's mind, she began understanding who those two bodies were. Chloe's and Pete's.

With that, her stomach churned and she leaned over to the side and vomited.

"Oh geeze," Chloe said swallowing. "I'd better go get the nurse. Here. Give her some more water."

Chloe handed Clark the cup of water. Elizabeth wiped the corner of her mouth with the sleeve of her navy blue peasant style blouse.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had on a black knee-high skirt.

Clark nodded as Chloe ran to get the nurse.

Clark moved his face closer to Elizabeth's.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Clark asked again in a gentle tone.

Finally, Elizabeth was able to talk.

"Y-yes," Elizabeth said nodding. "I dreamed that a second wolf appeared with blue eyes and killed Chloe and Pete and then changed into someone."

"Who was it?"

Elizabeth swallowed again and stared at Clark, hoping that he'd get the hint. She didn't want to say it.

"Me," Clark said with realization.

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

Clark just searched her face. He really liked her now but he knew that she liked Lex. He wouldn't interfere with anything and besides he was with Chloe.

The nurse came in and checked Elizabeth over.

"She had a nightmare?" the nurse asked Chloe and Clark.

They nodded.

"Weird. From her reaction it sounded more like a night terror," The nurse replied. "But I suggest a good night's sleep with nothing to scare or anything on her mind that would cause her to worry."

"Thanks," Clark said.

He turned to Elizabeth.

"Would you like to come back to the Kent farm or stay with Lex for a few days more?"

"I think a few days more," Elizabeth said. "I'm better now. Trust me."

"Hey, how about if I come stay tomorrow night? Be like a girl's night," Chloe grinned. "We can talk about Lex and Clark while they're not around."

Elizabeth smiled. "That sounds great. I'm okay now. Really,"

Lex showed up a few moments later.

"Who called you?" Elizabeth asked.

"The nurse. She asked me to come and take you home for a good night's sleep,"

"That sounds good," Elizabeth agreed. "I'll see you all at seven later?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll be fine,"

"Okay," Chloe smiled. "See you later."

Elizabeth left with Lex.

Suddenly, Chloe's face drained of all color.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"What is the nurse's name?"

Clark frowned.

"Um, Nurse Robin Paris. Why?"

Chloe looked at him.

He began cottoning on.

"The mailbox Elizabeth said she woke up in front. '_Paris_'," Chloe said.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Clark asked.

"I don't know but I just think it's a bit weird," Chloe said. "How'd she know Elizabeth was having a night mare when I didn't even tell her what had really happened? All I told her was that Elizabeth threw up."

Now alarms were going off in Clark's head. Chloe's too.

They grabbed their things and fled from the room.

LUTHOR MANSION

Elizabeth was curled up on the couch sleeping peacefully when she felt a weight at her feet.

Alarmed, she woke up abruptly.

"I'm sorry," Lex said looking upset that he had woken her.

Elizabeth settled down again and sat up, swinging her legs around the right way. She sat close to Lex and hugged his arm.

"I feel really safe with you," Elizabeth said resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Ditto. Besides, you're the first girl that has actually liked me instead of my money," Lex replied.

Elizabeth looked up at him.

"I find that hard to believe. You mean girls went out with you before because of your money?"

Lex nodded.

Elizabeth looked angry.

"That's not right,"

She went back to hugging his arm.

"I know," Lex said his voice dropping several octaves. "I…"

His voice trailed off. He seemed nervous to say whatever he was going to say next.

"I love you," he finally got out.

"I love you too," Elizabeth said smiling as she released his arm and smiled at him.

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. A real one.

After he pulled back, it was Elizabeth's turn to talk.

"You don't mind that I'm a werewolf?"

Lex shook his head. "Nope,"

Elizabeth grinned and threw her arms around him, hugging him tighter. Lex hugged her just as tightly.

When they each pulled back from the embrace, they just sat talking until Clark and Chloe entered the mansion twenty minutes later.

"Is everything alright? Why'd you leave school so early?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Guess what the nurses' name is?" Chloe said sitting across from Lex and Elizabeth on the other couch. Clark sat down beside Chloe.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Robin Paris," Clark replied.

Elizabeth looked puzzled for a moment.

"Yeah so? That was the name on the mailbox that I saw when I woke up,"

"Chloe didn't tell her you had a nightmare. All she told the nurse was that you threw up," Clark continued. "That's cause for some alarm."

"I agree," Lex said. "How'd she know it was a nightmare if Chloe didn't say anything?"

"Okay. I understand. But why would the nurse possibly be the one blackmailing me? I've never done anything to her," Elizabeth said.

"I still say we should keep an eye out for her," Chloe said.

Lex nodded. "I think she's right,"

"Right." Clark nodded.

7:00 PM.

SULLIVAN RESIDENCE.

The party was underway. Guests began arriving. Chloe said Lex could come too to help keep an eye on things. The rest of the guests were happily moving to the music completely unconcerned with what was going on in Elizabeth's mind.

Elizabeth was dressed in a nice light blue peasant style blouse and a long flowing skirt she had borrowed from Chloe. She had small dangly earrings in her ears and a matching necklace.

Lex was dressed in slacks and a satin red shirt. Clark and Chloe were dancing but also keeping an eye on things.

Lex was taking the first turn to keep an eye on Elizabeth.

About two hours later, nothing had happened. Elizabeth was beginning to think Clark and Chloe overreacted, that was until something huge and hairy jumped right through the Sullivan's living room window.

Girl's screamed and scrambled to get out of the way of the animal.

"I don't believe it," Elizabeth breathed.

It was the gray wolf.


End file.
